Anata ga Inakute Sabishidesu
by Ayako Hiranata Uchiha
Summary: Chap 5 is UP! Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau cintai kembali? Dan bagaimana jika sebenarnya itu hanya seseorang yang mirip dengan cintamu saja? Bad Summary! RnR Please, Arigatou.. Sequel dari Anata O Aishite…
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau cintai kembali? Dan bagaimana jika sebenarnya itu hanya seseorang yang mirip dengan cintamu saja? Bad Summary! RnR Please, Arigatou.. Sequel dari Anata O Aishite..  
**

**A/N: Hai bertemu lagi! Hmm, sebenarnya ini adalah fic lanjutan dari Anata O Aishite. Maaf kalau ceritanya ntar GaJe dan OOC. Terima kasih juga yang udh review fic Anata O Aishite. **

**Anata ga Inakute Sabishidesu**

**By: Ayako Hiranata Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dkk bukan punya Aku**

**Character: U. Naruto/U. Sasuke/H. Sakura/H. Hinata/Karin**

**Pairing: SasuSaku/NaruHina**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/comfort/Friendship**

**Don't Like, Don't read..**

**Happy Reading^^**

_Disaat kau pergi, rasa sakit pun datang._

_Kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu disini…_

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi._

_Walau hanya sebentar, aku ingin melihatmu._

_Tapi….._

_Saat aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip denganmu.._

_Aku semakin merindukanmu._

_Aku sangat merindukanmu…_

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

Nee, Sakura.. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Hn, kau tau. Sudah lama sekali meninggalkanku dan Naruto. Kami merindukanmu. Sudah 5 tahun kau meninggalkan kami. Sekarang Naruto yang dulunya bodoh itu sudah jadi seorang Dokter hebat. Aku pun sama. Aku juga sekarang seorang Dokter.

Nee, Sakura… Aku membawakan bunga tulip kesukaanmu. Semoga kau suka.

**END SASUKE P.O.V.**

"Sudah kuduga kau disini!" ujar Naruto. Sasuke sekilas menoleh ke belakang. "Ah, bunga tulip kesukaan Sakura-chan yaa?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn, kau kenapa kesini? Bukannya kau sedang ada pasien hari ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil membersihkan celananya.

Naruto memasang muka cemberut. "Sepertinya kau sudah lupa! Hari ini ada rapat dengan Tsunade-sama!" ujar Naruto kesal. "Dasar Teme!"

"Cih, aku sudah bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Apa kau mau aku membawamu ke atap Rumah Sakit?" ancam Sasuke.

Naruto memasang mata puppy eyesnya. "Jangan ya, Sasuke~ Aku sayang Sasuke~," goda Naruto sambil memasang wajah imut.

"Hn, aku tak sayang padamu!" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei! Teme! Kau kejam sekali! Hei! Tunggu aku! Teme!"

**At Konoha International Hospital**

"Yo, Sasuke, Naruto! Darimana saja kalian?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"Ah, hanya dari taman! Oh ya, Gaara-sensei, apa rapatnya sudah dimulai?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

Gaara menggeleng. "Sekitar 5 menit lagi baru akan dimulai rapatnya. Kalian tenang saja.," ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum

"Hn, dari tadi aku tenang-tenang saja kok!" gumam Sasuke seraya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara.

Gaara menatap Sasuke bingung. "Ada apa dengan Sasuke-sensei?" tanya Gaara bingung.

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Sepertinya gara-gara aku!"

**At Meeting Room**

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, sekarang banyak dokter-dokter muda yang akan magang di rumah sakit kita. Aku minta bantuan kalian semua! Bimbinglah mereka semua. Kalian mengerti?" jelas Direktur Rumah Sakit Internasional Konoha-Tsunade.

"Iya.," ujar semua dokter.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan menyebutkan dokter yang akan membimbing para dokter magang.," ujar Tsunade seraya mengambil sebuah kertas di atas meja. "Naruto-sensei membimbing dokter magang di UGD, Gaara-sensei membimbing dokter magang di Ahli gizi, Sasuke-sensei membimbing dokter magang di Ahli bedah, kemudian….,"

"Whoa, kau hebat Teme!" kata Naruto sambil memukul pundak Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Haah~apanya yang hebat, baka! Itu hanya membuatku repot!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Hahaha, tapi kau memang pantas dapat di Ahli bedah. Karena kau adalah seorang Dokter Bedah yang hebat!" ujar Gaara sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang. '_Hhh, bisa-bisa aku tak pulang ke rumah kalau begini!'_ batin Sasuke malas.

"Kalian mulai bertugas mulai besok. Mengerti?" tanya Tsunade.

"Yaa!"

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Sasuke-sensei, para dokter magang sudah berkumpul.," ucap seorang suster.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar bersama suster tadi. Sasuke melihat wajah para dokter magang satu per satu. "Hn, perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku yang akan membimbing . Aku akan mengabsen kalian semua.," ujar Sasuke seraya mengambil sebuah map dari suster yang berada di sampingnya.

"Akimichi Chouji,"

"Ada!"

"Nara Shikamaru,"

"Huaah~ada!"

"Inuzuka Kiba,"

"Ada!"

"Hn, kau tau, kau hanya dokter magang, kenapa kau berani sekali membawa hewan peliharaan ke Rumah Sakit?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"A..ah, Go..gomenasai.," ucap Kiba gugup seraya membungkuk.

"Hn, kumaafkan kau kali ini. Kau ingat itu, Inuzuka-san.," ujar Sasuke dingin. Kiba mengangguk takut. "Kemudian, Yamanaka Ino,"

"Ada!"

"Hn, apa yang ada di tanganmu itu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Ino melirik ke tangannya. "Gelang, sensei.," ujar Ino.

"Kau ingin jadi dokter apa ingin jadi model? Lepaskan!" ketus Sasuke. Ino mengangguk pasrah. "Akasuna Sakura,"

"…,"

"Akasuna Sakura?"

Hening.

"Apa tidak ada yang seseorang bernama Akasuna Sakura disini?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Mereka semua terdiam. "Hn, terlambat di hari pertamanya. Suster, coret namanya!"

"Hentikaaaan!" teriak seorang gadis sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat gadis yang baru saja tiba itu. "Hah, hah, hah, jangan coret namaku! Aku Akasuna Sakura.," ujar gadis itu terengah-engah.

"Hn, apa aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Sakura menatpnya bingung.

"Benarkah? Perasaanku aku baru pertama kali melihatmu, sensei.," ujar Sakura.

"Hn, lupakan. Kau kenapa terlambat? Ini hari pertamamu!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Gomennasai, gomennasai," kata Sakura sambil membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Hn, mulai sekarang kau harus hati-hati denganku, paham?" Sakura mengangguk takut. "Hhh, Hyuuga Hanabi.,"

"Ada!"

"Hn, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu kalian tentang apa yang tidak kusukai, dan kuharap setelah kusebutkan, kalian tidak ada yang melakukan hal yang tidak kusukai itu. Paham?" Mereka semua mengangguk takut-takut.

"Hn, yang pertama, aku paling benci orang yang terlambat. Seorang dokter harusnya tak boleh terlambat apabila ia ingin pasiennya selamat.," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura. Yang dilirik malah salting. "Yang kedua, aku paling benci perempuan yang memakai perhiasan saat bekerja. Bagaimana perhiasan itu melukai pasien yang sedang di operasi? Apa kalian mampu bertanggung jawab atas itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Ino.

Seperti halnya Sakura, Ino pun ikutan salting. "Yang ketiga, aku paling benci ada dokter yang mabuk. Bagaimana jika kalian mendapat panggilan darurat di saat mabuk? Kemudian ini peringatan bagi dokter yang membawa peliharaannya ke Rumah Sakit. Kau akan langsung berhubungan dengan Direktur Rumah Sakit ini" jelas Sasuke sambil melirik Kiba. "Yang terakhir, aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang tidur saat bekerja.," lanjut Sasuke seraya melirik Shikamaru.

"Huaah, mendokusei!" gumam Shikamaru malas.

"Camkan itu! Kalian semua paham?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Iya, sensei!" jawab mereka semua dengan tegas.

"Hn, baiklah. Silahkan pergi! Mulailah bertugas.," ujar Sasuke seraya meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Haaah~Sasuke-sensei dingin sekali orangnya.," ucap Chouji sambil mengusap dadanya lega.

"Ya, kau benar! Dia benar-benar killer!" ujar Ino.

"Hiks, Akamaru, kita tidak bisa bertemu saat aku kerja. Aku akan menyuruh Kaa-san menjemputmu.," ujar Kiba kepada Akamaru-anjing peliharaannya.

"Kita mulai sekarang harus berhati-hati dengannya.," kata Sakura serius. "Hih~dia benar-benar….,"

"Hanya 1 yang kuherankan. Kenapa dia sangat tampan?" ujar Hanabi pelan.

"Haah~kalian ini! Lebih tampan aku lah, mendokusei!" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Sasuke-sensei jauh lebih tampan daripada kamu, Shikamaru.," ujar Ino sambil menjitak kepala Shikamaru.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya seorang dokter.

Sontak mereka berbaris. "Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, Sensei!" kata mereka kompak dan takut tentunya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian melihat Sasuke-sensei?" tanya Dokter itu.

"Hah? Kenapa menanyakan diri sendiri? Bukannya kau Sasuke-sensei?" tanya Ino kaget. _'Jangan bilang kalau dia bukan Sasuke-sensei. Dia mirip dengan Sasuke-sensei,'_ batin Ino.

"Ahaha, aku bukan Sasuke-sensei. Perkenalkan aku Shimura Sai. Kalian dokter magang yang di pegang oleh Sasuke-sensei ya?" ujar Sai sambil tersenyum. Mereka semua mengangguk.

'_Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa dia mirip dengan Sasuke-sensei?'_ batin Sakura bingung.

"Aku mengerti kenapa kalian bingung. Tidak sedikit orang yang berkata kalau aku mirip dengan Sasuke-sensei, tapi jujur saja. Aku dan dia sangat berbeda. Dia jau lebih tampan dariku, jauh lebih berbakat dariku, dan auh lebih pintar dariku.," jelas Sai sambil tersenyum.

'_Jauh lebih ramah tentunya.,'_ batin Kiba.

'_Apa dia membaca pikiranku?'_ batin Sakura panik.

"Ah, iya. Boleh kutahu dimana Sasuke-sensei?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Ah, Sasuke-sensei ada diruangannya!" ucap mereka kompak sambil menunjuk ke arah ruangannya.

"Ah, begitu. Arigatou gozaimasu.," ucap Sai sambil berjalan pergi.

"Kau lihat itu? Dia jauh jauh jauh lebih ramah daripada Sasuke-sensei.," ujar Shikamaru antusias.

"Kau benar! Dia juga tampan.," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Sst, kalian diamlah! Bagaimana jika Sasuke-sensei mendengar kita?" kata Sakura sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

_Nguing, nguing, darurat, darurat, panggilan darurat…._

"Haa, panggilan darurat!" kata mereka panik sambil berlari memutar satu sama lain.

Sasuke dan Sai yang panik baru saja keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dan melihat tingkah mereka. "Hei kalian! Kalian tau kan ini panggilan darurat! Kenapa malah berlari memutari satu sama lain? Apa kalian dokter? Cepat ke UGD!" Bentak Sasuke kesal. Mereka sontak berlari ke UGD.

"Hahaha, mereka lucu!" ujar Sai sambil tertawa.

"Cih, lucu pantatmu! Mereka akan membuatku cepat tua jika begitu terus!" ketus Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sai.

_Di UGD…_

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil memeriksa keadaan pasien.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan. Ada sesuatu yang nyangkut di sekitar jantungnya. Darahnya juga banyak berkurang.," jelas Naruto. "Kenapa kalian semua diam saja?" bentak Naruto. Dokter magang bawahan Naruto pun tiba-tiba panik.

"Kalian juga, kenapa hanya diam? Ini bukan drama kedokteran!" bentak Sasuke pada bawahannya.

"Udon, coba ambil sampel darahnya.," perintah Naruto. Udon-salah satu bawahan Naruto-mengangguk. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah suntikan untuk mengambil sampel darah pasien. "Cepat cek darahnya!"

"Naruto-sensei, detak jantungnya menurun.," ujar Konohamaru-salah satu bawahan Naruto.

"Ini harus cepat di operasi untuk mengambil benda yang nyangkut di sekitar jantungnya.," kata Hanabi.

"hn, bagus! Cepat siapkan ruangan operasi!" perintah Sasuke. Para suster mengangguk kemudian beralri keluar.

"Sakura, Kiba, bawa pasien ini ke ruang operasi!" perintah Sasuke. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung. "Ng, Sakura?" ujar Naruto bingung. Sakura dan Kiba pun membawa pasien ke ruang operasi.

"Hn, kalian boleh pergi!" ujar Sasuke. Tapi yang pergi hanya Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Hanabi. "Hn, kalian semua!" lanjut Sasuke. Mereka semua pun keluar dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Sakura?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Sakura apaan?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Haruno Sakura?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke menunduk seraya menggeleng. "Bukan, dia Akasuna Sakura. Dia bukan Haruno Sakura.," ujar Sasuke lirih.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Tapi kalau aku boleh jujur, dia mirip dengan Sakura-chan lho.," jelas Naruto.

"Hn, kau benar.,"

**Ruang Operasi…**

"Sasuke-sensei, tekanan darahnya menurun!" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hn, cepat ambil kantong darah yang sesuai dengan golongan darahnya.," perintah Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan segera pergi untuk mengambilnya.

Sasuke mulai mengolesi cairan antiseptic di sekitar daerah dada sebelah kiri pasien. Setelah itu, dia dengan perlahan mengambil pisau bedah dan mulai membelah dada pasien secara perlahan.

**Sekian jam berikutnya….**

Sasuke keluar dari ruang operasi seraya melepaskan maskernya.

"Bagaimana keadaan suamiku, Sensei?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya khawatir.

"Hn, dia baik-baik saja. Operasinya sukses.," ujar Sasuke santai.

"Yokatta~Arigatou, Sensei.," ujar wanita itu sambil membungkuk. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu.

Sasuke merenggangkan badannya. "Haaah~aku lelah!" gumam Sasuke seraya menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju ruangannya dan melewati ruangan yang didalamnya ada para bawahannya berkumpul. _'Apa yang mereka lakukan?'_ batin Sasuke.

Karena penasaran, Sasuke pun masuk ke ruangan itu. "Hn, apa yang sedang kalian diskusikan?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Mereka semua kaget dan sontak berbaris. "Tak ada, Sensei!"

"Seriuslah kalian. Hn, Akasuna Sakura, aku ingin bicara denganmu!" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura memasang wajah kaget. "Aku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Hn, ikuti saja aku!" kata Sasuke kesal. Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke.

_Krek.._

"Hn, masuklah!" perintah Sasuke. Sakura pun masuk dengan ragu.

"Ng, se…sebenarnya ada apa, Sasuke-sensei?" tanya Sakura takut.

"Hn, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Jawab dengan jujur.,"

"Baiklah.,"

"Apa kau kenal Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke serius

"Siapa itu Haruno Sakura?"

**TBC**

**Gimana?**

**GaJe yaa?**

**Kependekan?**

**Oh ya, aku minta maaf apabila ada kalimat yang aneh diatas…**

**Maaf juga kalau fic ini jelek dan aneh..**

**Aku minta kritik, saran, dan review tentunya.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cerita Sebelumnya:**_

"Hn, masuklah!" perintah Sasuke. Sakura pun masuk dengan ragu.

"Ng, se…sebenarnya ada apa, Sasuke-sensei?" tanya Sakura takut.

"Hn, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Jawab dengan jujur.,"

"Baiklah.,"

"Apa kau kenal Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke serius

"Siapa itu Haruno Sakura?"

**Summary: Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau cintai kembali? Dan bagaimana jika sebenarnya itu hanya seseorang yang mirip dengan cintamu saja? Bad Summary! RnR Please, Arigatou.. Sequel dari Anata O Aishite…**

**Balasan Review:**

**Hanazono yuri: Hehehe, makasih buat reviewnya. Kecepetan ya? Gomennasai ^.^, kuusahakan di chap ini bakal lebih bagus daripada chap 1. Makasih ya reviewnya^.^**

**GaemSJ: Ng, gimana ngomongnya ya? Sebenernya di adegan itu, aku memang terinspirasi dari Drama Emergency Couple. Tapi sisanya murni dari pikiranku sendiri kok…Hehehe, makasih reviewnya^.^**

**A/N: Hai minna-san! Makasih banyak ya atas reviewnya… Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan di chap 1 disini. Jadi jangan lupa review ya di chap ini…Arigatou gozaimasu^_^**

**Anata ga Inakute Sabishidesu**

**By: Ayako Hiranata Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dkk bukan punya Aku**

**Character: U. Naruto/U. Sasuke/H. Sakura/H. Hinata/Karin**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/comfort/Friendship**

**Don't Like, Don't read..**

**Happy Reading^^**

_Disaat kau pergi, rasa sakit pun datang._

_Kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu disini…_

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi._

_Walau hanya sebentar, aku ingin melihatmu._

_Tapi….._

_Saat aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip denganmu.._

_Aku semakin merindukanmu._

_Aku sangat merindukanmu…_

'_Kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan Sakura? Apa mungkin kalau dia itu reikarnasinya Sakura? Cih, tak mungkin!'_ batin Sasuke seraya memegang jidatnya.

_Tok, tok_

"Hn, masuk!"

"Yo, Sasu-teme!" sapa Naruto.

"Cih, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Ah~iya iya, gomennasai, Sasuke-sensei~," ujar Naruto dengan memasang mata puppy eyesnya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Ada apa? Sepertinya kau sedang berpikir keras..,"

"Hh, gadis itu…,"

"Akasuna Sakura?" Sasuke terdiam kemudian mengangguk. "Hhh~kau tau, dia sangat mirip dengan Sakura-chan. Aku jadi merindukannya.," ujar Naruto sambil memandang langit.

"Hn, mungkinkah, dia reinkarnasi Sakura?" gumam Sasuke. Naruto menatapnya bingung. "Wajahnya, suaranya, rambutnya, matanya, dan sifatnya sama persis.,"

"Hahaha, Sasuke, itu tak mungkin. Jika dia reinkarnasi Sakura-chan dia pasti mengingat kita.," ujar Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Tapi, itu mungkin saja terjadi, baka!" ketus Sasuke.

"Huh, mana kutahu!"

_Tok, tok_

"Hn, masuklah.,"

"Sasuke-sensei, pasien yang kemarin baru saja di operasi, detak jantungnya tiba-tiba tak stabil.," ujar seorang suster yang bernama Shizune itu panik.

"Hn, aku akan segera kesana.," ujar Sasuke seraya mengambil jas dokternya.

"Ya sudah, aku akan kembali ke UGD.," ujar Naruto seraya berdiri kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengikuti Naruto keluar ruangannya. Ia pun sedikit berlari ke ruangan pasien. Setelah masuk, Sasuke segera memakai stetoskopnya. "Detak jantungnya tak stabil, Sasuke-sensei.," ujar Shikamaru.

"Hn, ambilkan 20 mili magnesium.," ujar Sasuke. Shikamaru mengangguk lalu dengan cepat dia mengambil apa yang disuruh Sasuke tadi dan kemudian memberikannya.

Sasuke pun segera menyuntikkannya ke pasien. "Hn, detak jantungnya sudah stabil.," ujar Sasuke.

"Hhh~yokatta~" ujar Shikamaru seraya mengela nafas panjang.

"Hn, kemana rekanmu yang lain? Kenapa kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke sedikit dingin pada Shikamaru.

"Ah, i..itu.." Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Shikamaru yang melhat itu pun takut untuk memandang wajah Sasuke. "Me..mereka sedang tidak ada di sini sekarang.," ujar Shikamaru takut.

"Hn, kemana mereka pergi?"

_**Di lain tempat…..**_

"Hhhh, akhirnya kita bisa tenang disini!" ujar Ino. "Kau tau, aku takut sekali pada Sasuke-sensei. Tatapannya itu kejam sekali!"

Mereka semua sedang berada di Kedai Ramen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Rumah Sakit.

"Hmph, kau benar!" ujar Chouji menyetujuinya. "Aku kasihan dengan Shikamaru.,"

"Hmm, ya.," ujar Ino sambil tertunduk. "Tapi Sasuke-sensei sangat tampan!" ucap Ino lagi. "Tapi kalau menurutku, lebih keren Sai-sensei!"

"Hhh~kau ini! Apa hanya pria tampan yang ada di otakmu? Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir, Sasuke-sensei memang tampan.," ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah.

"Yap, aku setuju soal itu. Tapi, aku membencinya.," ujar Kiba sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"_He's very handsome, but cold-hearted, hii~_" ujar Hanabi sambil berpose seperti orang kedinginan.

"Kau tau, seandainya dia baik, haah~_it would be more perfect_.," ujar Sakura dengan sedikit semu merah yang tampak di wajahnya.

"Hn, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Mereka sontak terdiam. Kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri seraya melipat tangan di dada dan di belakangnya ada Shikamaru yang sedang menunduk takut.

"Hn, aku tanya sedang apa kalian disini?" bentak Sasuke. Para pengunjung dan pelayan langsung memperhatikan mereka semua. "Apa yang kalian lihat?" bentak Sasuke lagi pada para pengunjung dan pelayan. Karena takut, mereka semua melanjutkan perkerjaan mereka yang tertunda.

"Ma..maafkan kami, sensei.,"

"Kalian semua ikut aku!" kata Sasuke dingin.

_**Di ruangan Sasuke…**_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat itu, hah? Kalian ber-gossip?" bentak Sasuke kesal.

Mereka semua membungkuk sampai 5 kali. "Go..gomennasai, Sasuke-sensei.,"

"Kau Shikamaru! Kenapa kau tidak mencegah teman-temanmu?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Ng, etto, aku tertidur tadi. Saat bangun mereka semua sudah tidak ada di ruangan.," jelas Shikamaru.

"Ck, aku bisa saja tidak meluluskan kalian semua!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

Mereka semua terkejut bukan main. Sontak saja mereka berlutut di depan Sasuke. "Tolong maafkan kami! Maafkan kami!" ujar mereka sambil meletakkan tangan seperti memohon.

"Kalian masih masa percobaan denganku. Jika melakukan kesalahan lagi, aku tidak akan meluluskan kalian. Jadi, berusahalah sebaik mungkin. Paham?"

"Ya, kami paham. Arigatou gozaimasu, Sasuke-sensei.," ujar mereka semua seraya memeluk Sasuke.

"Heh, ini apa-apaan?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa. "Gomennasai, Sasuke-sensei.," ujar mereka sambil tertawa kecil.

"Cepat kembali serius! Kalian mau aku tidak meluluskan kalian?" ancam Sasuke. Mereka segera berlari keluar ruangan. "Huh, mereka akan membuatku cepat tua!" ujar Sasuke seraya memijat kepalanya.

_**Malamnya…**_

Sakura merapatkan jaketnya. "Huh, hari ini dingin sekali!" ujarnya. Dia pun menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya agar hangat. "Aku lapar~" ujarnya seraya memegang perutnya.

Secara kebetulan dia melewati kedai ramen yang di kunjunginya tadi siang. Dia pun masuk ke kedai itu dan memesan 1 mangkuk ramen dan teh hangat. "Hah~hari ini nyebelin banget!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk dan dia mendapati Sasuke memasuki kedai ramen dan memesan ramen. "_Oh my god_! Sasuke-sensei disini? Hah, mati aku!"

Sasuke pun mencari tempat kosong dan kebetulan dia mendapati Sakura yang sedang duduk sendiri. Sasuke pun mendekatinya. "_Oh my_~dia kesini!" bisik Sakura seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan buku yang di bawanya agar tidak kelihatan.

"Hn, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Ah~tidak ada.," ujar Sakura gugup.

"Hn, kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu dengan buku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura pun menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya. "Gomen.,"

"Hn, kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ini pesanannya.," ujar seorang pelayan.

"Ah iya, Arigatou.," ujar Sakura. Pelayan itu pun membungkuk kemudian pergi. "Ng, Sasuke-sensei sendiri datang sendirian?"

"Hn, seperti yang kau lihat.," ujar Sasuke seraya meminum pesanannya.

"Sasuke-sensei, apa kau hanya memesan minum saja?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku tidak lapar.," ujar Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk paham. Dia pun memulai memakan pesanannya.

"Oh iya, Sasuke-sensei, maaf aku bertanya seperti ini. Tapi aku penasaran, siapa itu Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Sakura pun merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal itu. "Go..gomennasai, sensei. Aku menyinggung perasaanmu ya? Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya pun tak apa kok., "

"Hn, tak apa. Aku akan menceritakannya.," Sasuke terdiam. "Dia temanku. Dia temanku, sahabatku, sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Dia sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu karena di bunuh seseorang yang ingin sekali kulupakan.," jelas Sasuke sedikit lirih.

"Apa benar dia memiliki wajah sepertiku?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hn, persis sama denganmu. Sepertinya aku menganggumu dengan pertanyaan itu saat itu. Gomennasai.," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Ah kau tidak salah kok, sensei! Kalau aku jadi kau juga, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama.," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn.," gumam Sasuke. Mereka pun terdiam. Sakura masih sibuk dengan Ramennya sedangkan Sasuke sedang fokus ke Handphone-nya. "Hn, segeralah pulang. Aku tak mau kau terlambat lagi besok.,"

Sakura memandang Sasuke sekejap kemudian mengangguk malu. "Ha'I, sensei.,"

"Hn, aku duluan.," ujar Sasuke seraya berdiri. "Makanannya biar aku yang bayar.,"

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. '_Ada apa dengan sensei hari ini?'_ batin Sakura bingung. "Sasuke-sensei, kau tak perlu membayar makananku. Aku bisa bayar sendiri kok.," tolak Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Hn, tak apa. Biar kali ini aku traktir.," ujar Sasuke. "Hn, aku duluan.," ucap Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk canggung. "_Oh no_! Kenapa dia mau membayar makananku? Ah~aku jadi tidak padanya.," ujar Sakura pada diri sendiri seraya mengetuk kepalanya. "Aku harus merahasiakannya.,"

_** oooooo **_

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Dia sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju makam Sakura. Tak henti-hentinya dia mendesah berat. _'Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang yang berwajah mirip denganmu?' _batinnya. Hatinya terus berkecambuk.

"Yo, Sasuke! Sudah lama tak bertemu.," ujar seorang pria.

Sasuke menatap wajah pria yang meyapanya tadi. Sasuke langsung menatap tajam pria itu. "Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"_Whoa~calm down, man!_ Aku hanya menyapamu. Apa itu salah?" tanya pria itu. "Lagipula, kau tidak merindukanku dan Karin?"

Sasuke menatap tajam wanita yang sekarang berada di belakang pria itu. "Sebenarnya, apa mau kalian?"

Wanita yang bernama itu langsung memeluk lengan Sasuke erat. "Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun~"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu dengan menghentakkan tangannya. "Wah, sepertinya kau berubah, Sasuke.," ujar pria itu.

"Hmp, Suigetsu-kun benar! Kenapa kau berubah? Aku menyukaimu yang dulu.," ujar Karin dengan nada manja.

"Cih, aku bukan lagi yang dulu!" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Ah~aku tau kenapa kau begini. Pasti karena Sakura ya? Hahaha, dia sudah mati sekarang!"

**BUAKH!**

"Jaga bicaramu, Bajingan!" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Ukh, sudah kuduga kau pasti akan memukulku. Karin, kau senang bukan Sakura mati?" tanya Suigetsu pada Karin seolah-olah ingin memancing Sasuke mengamuk.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Hmph, kau benar! Aku sangat senang saat kau mencekikya hingga dia mati!" jelas Karin.

"Hentikan!" ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Suigetsu-kun, kau ingat tidak saat kita menendangnya? Haah~aku ingin mengulang masa-masa itu!"

"Kubilang hentikan!" bentak Sasuke.

"Khu, khu, kudengar sekarang kau sudah jadi dokter. Hmmm, sepertinya kita bisa dapat perawatan gratis. Kita temannya, kan?"

"Aku bukan teman kalian!"

"Wah, dia tidak menganggap kita temannya. Apa karena kita sudah membunuh gadisnya?"

Sasuke ingin sekali memukul wajah Suigetsu. Tapi dia harus menahannya. Dia pun pergi tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Suigetsu dan Karin.

"Kau akan tau akibatnya.,"

_**Keesokkan harinya….**_

"Sasuke-sensei!" panggil Sakura seraya mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah? Kau kelihatan kurang sehat, sensei.," ujar Sakura khawatir.

"Hn, aku tak apa. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kata suster Shizune, ada orang yang mencarimu.,"

"Hn? Siapa?" Sakura mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu. Sasuke pun beranjak keluar ruangannya.

"Sasuke-sensei, ada yang mencarimu.," ujar Shizune.

"Hn, dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di UGD. Dia sedang berbicara dengan Naruto-sensei.," ujar Shizune. "Orang itu seperti mengancam pegawai rumah sakit.,"

_**Deg..**_

'_Mungkinkah..?'_

Sasuke pun langsung berlari ke UGD. Sakura dan Shizune mengikutinya ke UGD. Sesampainya di UDG…

"Wah, ternyata benar! Kau bekerja disini, Sasuke-sensei.," ujar pria itu dengan nada angkuh.

"Cih, apa mau mu kesini? Jangan buat keributan di Rumah Sakit.," bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tenanglah.," ujar Naruto. "Apa yang kau ingin kan?"

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin melihat rumah sakit ini. Apa itu salah?"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang sebelum aku panggil Satpam.," usir Sasuke.

"Whoa, tenanglah. Aku akan segera keluar dari sini.," Pria itu melirik kearah Sakura. "Hei, dia sangat mirip dengan gadismu itu ya, Sasuke..," ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang sedang menunduk. "Jangan pernah menganggunya!"

"Tenanglah, akan kupastikan dia akan baik-baik saja, benar kan?" Pria itu pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Kenapa dia bisa disini?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Aku tak tahu. Apa kau bertemu dengannya tadi malam?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau harus melindungi Akasuna Sakura mulai dari sekarang. Aku curiga dia akan melukainya.," bisik Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Semuanya kembali bekerja!" ujar Naruto.

"Sakura, ikut aku keruanganku!" perintah Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

_**oooooo**_

"A..ada apa, Sasuke-sensei?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Dengar! Kau lihat orang yang tadi?" Sakura mengangguk. "Kau ingat dengan Haruno Sakura yang kuceritakan?" Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Dialah orang yang membunuh Haruno Sakura.," Sakura membelalak kaget.

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Memang bukan cuma dia yang membunuhnya, masih ada 1 orang lagi. Dia seorang wanita, berambut berwarna merah panjang, dan berkacamata.,"

"Lalu, hubungannya denganku apa, sensei?"

"Dia melihatmu tadi. Dan dia bilang kau mirip dengan Haruno Sakura. Mungkin saja kau dalam bahaya.," ujar Sasuke serius.

Sakura membelalak kaget. "Apa? Hanya karena aku mirip dengan Haruno Sakura aku dalam bahaya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ditambah lagi, kau berada di dekatku saat itu. Dia pasti mengira yang bukan-bukan.,"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku akan di bunuh olehnya seperti Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sakura panik seraya memegang kepalanya.

Sasuke terdiam. "Tak ada cara lain. Kau harus terus bersamaku.,"

"Hah?" Sakura terkejut bukan main. "Bagaimana jika banyak yang membicarakan kita, sensei?"

"Hn, tak apa. Kau tak perlu memikirkan itu, Sakura.," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau hanya perlu merahasiakannya.,"

**TBC**

**Gimana?**

**GaJe yaa?**

**Kependekan?**

**Oh ya, aku minta maaf apabila ada kalimat yang aneh dan tak sopan diatas…**

**Maaf juga kalau fic ini jelek dan aneh..**

**Aku minta kritik, saran, dan review tentunya.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cerita Sebelumnya:**_

"A..ada apa, Sasuke-sensei?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Dengar! Kau lihat orang yang tadi?" Sakura mengangguk. "Kau ingat dengan Haruno Sakura yang kuceritakan?" Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Dialah orang yang membunuh Haruno Sakura.," Sakura membelalak kaget.

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Memang bukan cuma dia yang membunuhnya, masih ada 1 orang lagi. Dia seorang wanita, berambut berwarna merah panjang, dan berkacamata.,"

"Lalu, hubungannya denganku apa, sensei?"

"Dia melihatmu tadi. Dan dia bilang kau mirip dengan Haruno Sakura. Mungkin saja kau dalam bahaya.," ujar Sasuke serius.

Sakura membelalak kaget. "Apa? Hanya karena aku mirip dengan Haruno Sakura aku dalam bahaya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ditambah lagi, kau berada di dekatku saat itu. Dia pasti mengira yang bukan-bukan.,"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku akan di bunuh olehnya seperti Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sakura panik seraya memegang kepalanya.

Sasuke terdiam. "Tak ada cara lain. Kau harus terus bersamaku.,"

"Hah?" Sakura terkejut bukan main. "Bagaimana jika banyak yang membicarakan kita, sensei?"

"Hn, tak apa. Kau tak perlu memikirkan itu, Sakura.," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau hanya perlu merahasiakannya.,"

**Summary: Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau cintai kembali? Dan bagaimana jika sebenarnya itu hanya seseorang yang mirip dengan cintamu saja? Bad Summary! RnR Please, Arigatou.. Sequel dari Anata O Aishite…**

**Balasan Review:**

**Hanazono yuri: **

**Ng, mistic-nya yang gimana, ya? *Maaf, Authornya Baka^^* Review lagi yaa, arigatou^^**

**Saki23:**

**Hehehe, iya. Makasih atas review dan semngatnya. Jangan lupa Review lagi yaa! Arigatou^^ **

**A/N: Hai minna-san! Makasih banyak ya atas reviewnya… Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan di chap 2 disini. Jadi jangan lupa review ya di chap ini…Arigatou gozaimasu^_^**

**Anata ga Inakute Sabishidesu**

**By: Ayako Hiranata Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dkk bukan punya Aku**

**Character: U. Naruto/U. Sasuke/H. Sakura/H. Hinata/Karin**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/comfort/Friendship**

**Don't Like, Don't read..**

**Happy Reading^^**

_Disaat kau pergi, rasa sakit pun datang._

_Kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu disini…_

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi._

_Walau hanya sebentar, aku ingin melihatmu._

_Tapi….._

_Saat aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip denganmu.._

_Aku semakin merindukanmu._

_Aku sangat merindukanmu…_

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri seraya memegang kepalanya. Kalimat Sasuke tadi siang begitu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. "Huuh~bagaimana mungkin aku bersamanya terus? Bagimana jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungku? Ah~ Baka, baka!" ujar Sakura gusar seraya memukul kepalanya sendiri.

**FLASHBACK..**

"Tak ada cara lain. Kau harus terus bersamaku.,"

"Hah?" Sakura terkejut bukan main. "Bagaimana jika banyak yang membicarakan kita, sensei?"

"Hn, tak apa. Kau tak perlu memikirkan itu, Sakura.," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau hanya perlu merahasiakannya.,"

"Haah? Bagaimana aku merahasiakannya jika yang lain melihat kita, Sasuke-sensei?" tanya Sakura gusar.

"Hn, kau hanya perlu diam. Jika ada yang bertanya padamu tentang hubungan kita, kau hanya perlu tutup mulut. Bilang saja jika kita memang pulang searah karena rumah kita berdekatan.,"

"Tapi…,"

"Ssst, tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ini juga demi keselamatan dirimu. Kau ingin selamat bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk kemudian menunduk. Sasuke mendekatinya kemudian dia mengangkat wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tak mau kejadian seperti ini lagi terulang. Jadi kumohon, kau harus mendengarkan semua ucapanku.,"

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

**END FLASHBACK…**

"Haah~dia selalu membuat jantungku berdebar. Aku takut jantungku tiba-tiba mengelinding keluar.,"

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan? Siapa yang membuat jantungmu berdebar?" tanya Hanabi dan Ino kompak dan kaget.

Sakura menatap kedua gadis itu panik. "Aah, bukan siapa-siapa kok.," kata Sakura gugup.

Hanabi dan Ino pun mendekati Sakura seraya tersenyum licik. "Benar bukan siapa-siapa?" tanya Ino sambil menyenggol (?) pinggang Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. _'Haah~kebiasaan burukku muncul! Aku takut ketahuan..,'_

"Hmmm~apa Sasuke-sensei?" tebak Hanabi.

'_Kyaaa! Skak mat! Kenapa dia tahu?'_ batin Sakura panik. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura pucat.

"Hahaha, wajahmu pucat! Aku cuma bercanda kok, hehehe.," ujar Hanabi sambil tertawa.

'_Huft, kupikir dia beneran mengetahuinya.,'_ batin Sakura lega.

_**Drrrt, drrrt.**_

Sakura membuka Handphonenya dan mendapat sms dari Sasuke.

" _**From: Sasuke-sensei…**_

_**Aku tunggu kau di Kantin Rumah Sakit. Akan kuantar kau pulang. Datang kesini dalam 1 menit. Kalau kau telat 1 detik, kau akan tau akibatnya.,"**_

"Haah~kenapa dia ini? Seram sekali~!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hanabi bingung melihat Sakura teriak tiba-tiba.

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku duluan! Jaa nee!" pamit Sakura seraya berlari.

Hanabi dan Ino hanya saling berpandangan. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?"

_**Kantin Rumah Sakit….**_

"Hn, 58 detik.," ujar Sasuke seraya melihat Handphone-nya.

Sakura terengah-engah seraya memegang lututnya. "Hah, hah, hah, kenapa aku harus datang kesini dalam waktu 1 menit?" tanya Sakura terengah-engah.

"Hn, tidak kenapa-napa. Ayo!" ujar Sasuke santai seraya berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"Heeiii! Sasuke-sensei!" teriak Sakura kesal.

_**Di Perjalanan…**_

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Tak ada satupun yang ingin memulai percakapan. Sasuke sedang sibuk menyetir mobil dan Sakura yang menghela nafas bosan seraya memandang keluar jaca jendela. _'Hhhh~apa dia takkan mengajakku berbicara? Ini membosankan!'_ batin Sakura sambil menghela nafas berat.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Sakura. "Hn, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke watados.

"Hhh~tidak ada apa-apa, sensei.," ujar Sakura seraya menghela nafas.

"Hn, boleh kutahu dimana rumahmu? Aku tak tau mau mengantarmu kemana.,"

"O..oh, terus lurus saja. Nanti ada perempatan kita belok kanan.," ujar Sakura sedikit gugup.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Sasuke pun kembali fokus ke jalan. Karena bosan, Sakura melihat ke belakang kursi kemudi dan mendapati ada sekeranjang bunga tulip. "Sasuke-sensei, kenapa ada bunga tulip disini? Kau akan kemana setelah ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hn, itu untuk Haruno Sakura. Aku akan ke makamnya setelah mengantarmu.,"

"Ke..kenapa ke pemakaman sendirian? Lagipula ini sudah malam.,"

"Hn, aku sudah biasa. Karena tak punya waktu di siang hari, aku kesana malamnya.," ujar Sasuke santai.

"Kau..kau tak takut? Makam itu seram sekali kalau malam.," ujar Sakura takut.

"Hn, tidak.,"

Sakura menatap Sasuke seram. _'Amazing!'_ batin Sakura.

Mereka pun kembali terdiam. "Hn, yang mana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu disana!"

Sasuke pun memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura pun turun dari mobil Sasuke. "Arigatou, Sasuke-sensei.," ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk.

"Hn. Cepat masuklah!" ujar Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. "Aku duluan!" lanjut Sasuke kemudian dia melajukan mobilnya.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda memeluk Sakura dari belakang yang membuat Sakura menjerit kaget.

"Kyaaa!"

"Huh, tak perlu menjerit seperti itu, baka!" ketus pemuda itu seraya menjitak kepala Sakura.

"Aw! , kau mengagetkanku, Nii-chan!" ketus Sakura sebal.

"Hehehe, gomen-gomen! Ayo masuk! Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan sudah menunggumu!" ajak Sasori yang merupakan Kakak laki-laki Sakura. Sakura mengangguk kemudian dia mengikuti Sasori masuk kedalam.

"Oh ya, pemuda tadi itu siapa? Pacarmu?" celetuk Sasori seraya tersenyum menyeringai.

Wajah Sakura sontak saja memanas. "Di..dia bukan pacarku!"

"Ng~yang bener?"

"Iya, dia hanya atasanku, Uchiha Sasuke-sensei.,"

"Whaa? Uchiha?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Tak apa, temanku ada yang bermarga Uchiha juga.," Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Ayo masuk!"

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

"Ng, Sasuke-sensei.," panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke seraya melirik Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

Mereka saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

"Ng, apakah pulang nanti kau akan ke makam Haruno Sakura-san?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil sambil tetap focus ke jalanan. "Hn, kenapa?"

Sakura menundunk sambil memainkan jarinya gugup. "A..ano, bisakah aku ikut denganmu ke makamnya?"

"Hn, kenapa?"

"I..itu, aku hanya penasaran.,"

"Hn, baiklah.,"

"Benarkah? Arigatou Sasuke-sensei!" ujar Sakura senang sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Hei, lepaskan! Aku sedang menyetir!" ketus Sasuke.

"Hehehe, iya, gomen, gomen.," kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

'_Sifat buruknya sama saja dengan Sakura!'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

Sakura pun masih tetap tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedikit meliriknya. "Kau benar-benar duplikat Sakura.," gumam Sasuke pelan seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau bilang apa, Sasuke-sensei? Dan kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hn, tak ada.,"

_000000_

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Ino.

"Ng, apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu bersama Sasuke-sensei. Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua?"

"A..aku tak ada hubungan apapun kok dengannya.,"

"Tapi, kenapa kalian begitu sering berdua?"

"Hei kalian berdua! Apa rumah sakit itu tempat untuk menggossip?" bentak seorang suster professional yang bernama Shizune.

"Go..gomennasai, Suster Shizune.,"

"Cepat kembali bekerja!"

_**Di lain tempat….**_

"Dia sangat mirip dengan perempuan itu.,"

"Hm, kau benar!"

"Apa kita harus membuatnya menderita seperti Haruno Sakura?"

"Hm, kita bisa saja melakukannya. Tunggu di saat yang tepat.,"

"Khu, khu, khu, aku tak sabar menantikan itu. Aku sangat ingin melihat Sasuke-kun menderita! Aku muak dengannya.,"

"Hmm, kita hanya perlu meyusun rencana dan melakukannya di saat tanggal mainnya.,"

"Sasuke-sensei!" panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hn.," Sasuke menjawab tanpa melirik Sakura sedikitpun. Dia masih focus dengan buku dokternya.

"e..etto.,"

Sasuke sedikit melihat kearah Sakura. "Hn, ada apa?"

"Ng, kau tidak pulang? Sekarang sudah sore.,"

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sasuke-sensei!" panggil Sakura lagi. "Nee, kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. "Sasuke-sensei!" teriak Sakura. "Hei!" Sakura langsung mengejar Sasuke.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Sasuke terdiam sehingga Sakura yang sedang mengejarnya pun tertabrak punggungnya. Sakura mengelus hidungnya yang tadi sempat terbentur(?)dengan punggung Sasuke. Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sakura dengan intens.

"Ke..kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Sontak saja Sakura memundurkan badannya hingga membentur tembok rumah sakit. Kebetulan lorong rumah sakit saat ini tak terlalu ramai sehingga tak ada yang melihatnya.

"Sa..Sasuke-sensei!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena wajah Sasuke tinggal beberapa senti dari wajahnya. "He..hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hn, kalau dari dekat begini, wajahmu cantik juga.," goda Sasuke setengah berbisik.

**BLUSH!**

"Berhenti menggodaku!" teriak Sakura malu seraya memukul dada Sasuke.. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aw, berhenti memukulku!"

"Salah sendiri siapa yang menyuruhmu menggodaku? Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Sakura kesal dan malu.

"Ah, oke oke, gomen ne.,"

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Huh~menyebalkan! Sasuke-sensei menyebalkan!" ketus Sakura.

'_Lucu!'_ batin Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah! Kau ingin ke makam Sakura, kan?" Sakura mengangguk. "Sepulang dari makam, akan kutraktir kau makan agar kau memaafkanku, gimana?"

Mata Sakura langsung berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Oke, aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke-sensei!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hn, ada 1 hal lagi!" Sakura terdiam kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke.

"Apa itu, Sasuke-sensei?"

"Jangan panggil aku sensei jika kita sudah di luar rumah sakit!"

_**000000000000**_

"Nee, Sasuke-sen…eh, Sasuke-san, apa masih jauh?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai.," kata Sasuke.

"Nee, Sasuke-san.," panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya? Apa dia adalah pacarmu dulu? Dan apa dia cinta pertamamu? Gomen aku banyak tanya.,"

Sasuke hanya terdiam sesaat. "Hn tak apa. Hn, aku sangat mencintainya. Iya, dia dulu pacarku. Dia memang cinta pertamaku.,"

Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria. "Hn, kita sudah sampai.,"

"Oh iya.," Sakura pun melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan segera turun ditemani oleh Sasuke. "Nee, Sasuke-san, dia sangat menyukai bunga tulip ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk seraya meletakkan bunga tulip yang di bawanya. Sakura pun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah foto Sakura yang sengaja di simpan di situ. "Hmm, ternyata memang benar-benar mirip denganku.,"

"Hn, sangat mirip.," ujar Sasuke pelan. Sasuke menatap lirih foto Sakura yang sedang tersenyum bahagia itu. "Dia pasti sudah bahagia di surga sana.," ujar Sasuke lirih.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih. _'Aku belum pernah melihat Sasuke-sensei seperti ini.,'_ batin Sakura lirih.

"Hn, ayo kita pulang!" Sakura mengangguk. Samar-samar Sakura mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu mirip dengan suaranya.

'_Tolong jaga Sasuke-kun, Sakura.,'_ ujar suara itu. Sakura mencoba mencari asal suara itu dan menemukan sosok Sakura yang sedang tersenyum padanya. _'Kumohon, jaga Sasuke-kun untukku!'_

Sakura menatap sosok Haruno Sakura itu dengan pandangan lirih kemudian tersenyum padanya. _'Akan kujagakan untukmu, Sakura-san. Aku tau Sasuke-sensei adalah cinta pertamamu juga, sama sepertinya. Akan ku jaga dia untukmu. Aku berjanji!_' Kemudian sosok Sakura itu tersenyum pada Sakura dan membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih kemudian hilang.

Sakura pun tersenyum. "Hn, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Pasalnya sedari tadi dia melihat Sakura tersenyum sendiri.

"Ah~tidak ada apa-apa kok, hehehe…," kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ayo! Kau harus menepati janjimu!" kata Sakura smabil menarik tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tpis melihat tingkah Sakura. _'Dasar!'_

"Nyam~enak!" kata Sakura senang.

"Hhh, sebarapa laparnya kau sampai-sampai makan sebanyak ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghela nafas panjang.

" suangat labrar, uhuk.,"

Sasuke menyodorkan air putih pada Sakura. "Telan dulu makananmu baru bicara! Lalu, kalau makan sebaiknya pelan-pelan saja!" nasehat Sasuke.

Sakura menegak air putih yang di berikan Sasuke. "Baiklah, Sasuke-sensei!"

"Sudah kubilang, jika diluar rumah sakit jangan memanggilku sensei!"

"Ah iya aku lupa. Gomen ne, Sasuke-san. Arigatou untuk makanannya. Kau juga harus makan!" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan makanan Sasuke yang belum dimakan sedikitpun.

"Kau makan saja dulu!"

"Tidak mau! Kau harus makan!"

"Ukh, sudah kubilang kau saja makan duluan!"

Sakura langsung berpindah ke samping Sasuke. "Aku tak mau makan sendiri! Kau juga harus makan!"

"Ah, aku mengerti! Aku akan makan sendiri! Tak perlu menyuapiku segala!" ketus Sasuke kemudian sambil mengambil sumpit dan mengambil makanan.

"Nah begitu lebih baik!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba…

Guk, guk.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Sakura seraya memeluk Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hei, kenapa?"

"I..itu, a..ada a…anjing!" tunjuk Sakura takut kearah anak anjing berwarna putuh.

"Kau, kau takut dengan seekor anak anjing? Benar-benar memalukan.,"

"Terserah apa katamu, cepat singkirkan anjing ituuu!"

"Gomennasai, akamaru jadi membuat masalah disini. Eh? Sakura? Sasuke-sensei?"

Sakura sontak melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sasuke. Ternyata yang datang itu,

"Inuzuka Kiba? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sedang makan malam bersama keluargaku disini. Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?"

"Ah, itu, tadi aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-sensei disini dan kebetulan semua meja kosong jadi aku disini.," kata Sakura berbohong.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kelihatannya kalian berdua seperti sedang berkencan.,"

BLUSH!

"Ah~ti..tidak kok. Aku hanya tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Benarkan, Sasuke-sensei?"

"Hn, i..itu benar!"

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat malam.," kata Kiba seraya membungkuk.

"Jaa ne, Kiba!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya. "Huft, hampir saja!" Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang sedang mengambil makanannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke pun bertanya, "Hn, apa?"

"Kau terlihat seperti tak terjadi sesuatu! Kau tidak panik tadi?"

"Hn, Iie.," ujar Sasuke seraya melanjutkan pekerjaanya-makan-

Sakura pun kembali ke tempat duduk semulanya. Mereka terdiam sesaat. "Nee, Sasuke-san.,"

"Hn?"

Sakura menghela nafas. "Apa..apa Sakura-san juga takut anjing?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap Sakura. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari perbedaanku dengannya. Walapun wajah kami sama dan ada beberapa sifatku dengannya yang dibilang sama, pasti akan ada perbedaannya.,"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Hm, dia juga sedikit takut pada anjing.,"

"Begitu.," Sakura pun melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau tau, kau sangat mirip dengannya. Aku sangat ingat waktu itu pun di pernah menjerit di keramaian dan semua orang melihatnya.," Sakura mendengarkan dengan serius. "Dan kau tau, dia menjerit karena apa? Hanya seekor anjing kecil!"

"Hahaha, dia memang benar-benar mirip denganku.," kata Sakura sambil tertawa. "Oh iya, aku pernah dengar Naruto-sensei sangat takut ketinggian. Apa itu benar?"

"Hm, itu benar!"

"Aku tak menyangka, Naruto-sensei yang sangat tegas itu bisa di taklukan dengan ketinggian.,"

"Hn, kau benar! Aku pernah menyangkutkannya di batang pohon yang lumayan tinggi dan dia terus berteriak minta tolong.,"

"Hahahaha, ternyata Naruto-sensei lucu juga!" kata Sakura.

Tanpa mereka sadari…

"Hmm, kapan kita akan melakukannya?"

"Hn, tinggal menghitung jam! Kita lakukan besok!"

**TBC**

**Nee, gimana chap ini? Maaf yang kalau Gak Jelas.**

**Aku minta saran dari kalian semua.**

**Kalau Flame juga gak apa-apa sih, asal jangan nyelekit *Heh? Bahasa apa itu?***

**Nee, mind to review?**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cerita Sebelumnya:**_

"Hahaha, dia memang benar-benar mirip denganku.," kata Sakura sambil tertawa. "Oh iya, aku pernah dengar Naruto-sensei sangat takut ketinggian. Apa itu benar?"

"Hm, itu benar!"

"Aku tak menyangka, Naruto-sensei yang sangat tegas itu bisa di taklukan dengan ketinggian.,"

"Hn, kau benar! Aku pernah menyangkutkannya di batang pohon yang lumayan tinggi dan dia terus berteriak minta tolong.,"

"Hahahaha, ternyata Naruto-sensei lucu juga!" kata Sakura.

Tanpa mereka sadari…

"Hmm, kapan kita akan melakukannya?"

"Hn, tinggal menghitung jam! Kita lakukan besok!"

**Summary: Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau cintai kembali? Dan bagaimana jika sebenarnya itu hanya seseorang yang mirip dengan cintamu saja? Bad Summary! RnR Please, Arigatou.. Sequel dari Anata O Aishite…**

**Balasan Review:**

**Hanazono yuri: **

**Ini udah lanjut^^. Review lagi yaa, arigatou^^**

**A/N: Hai minna-san! Makasih banyak ya atas reviewnya… Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan di chap 2 disini. Jadi jangan lupa review ya di chap ini…Arigatou gozaimasu^_^**

**Anata ga Inakute Sabishidesu**

**By: Ayako Hiranata Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dkk bukan punya Aku**

**Character: U. Naruto/U. Sasuke/H. Sakura/H. Hinata/Karin**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/comfort/Friendship**

**Don't Like, Don't read..**

**Happy Reading^^**

_Disaat kau pergi, rasa sakit pun datang._

_Kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu disini…_

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi._

_Walau hanya sebentar, aku ingin melihatmu._

_Tapi….._

_Saat aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip denganmu.._

_Aku semakin merindukanmu._

_Aku sangat merindukanmu…_

"Huaah~aku sangat senaang hari ini!" kata Sakura seraya merentangkan tangannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sakura itu.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di Karnaval yang kebetulan dekat dari tempat mereka makan tadi.

"Hmm, benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Arigatou, Sasuke-san!"

"Hn? Untuk?"

"_Everything!_" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

_**Drrt, Drrt…**_

Handphone Sasuke bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Sasuke pun segera membuka pesan masuk itu.

" _**From: 08xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Hmm, kau harus bersiap, Sasuke… Keselamatan gadismu itu di tanganmu! Dan kehancuran gadismu itu berada di tanganku! Lindungilah selagi kau bisa…,"**_

Sasuke menggeram menerima pesan itu. "Nee, Sasuke-san, dari siapa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar. "Hn, ayo kita pulang sekarang!"

"Nande? Kita baru saja disini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hn, tidak ada apa-apa. Ini sudah larut! Kau harus pulang!"

Dengan berat hati, Sakura pun menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

_**Di perjalanan…**_

"Sasuke-san, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Hn, sudah kubilang tak ada apa-apa.,"

"Tapi wajahmu seperti marah dan kesal. Apa kau marah padaku?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas. "Aku tidak marah padamu.,"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa! Kita sudah sampai!"

Sakura terdiam sebentar kemudian dia turun. "Hmm, Sasuke-san, jika kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Ah, Arigatou untuk tumpangannya. Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Hn.," Sakura pun menutup pintu mobil. Sasuke pun segera melajukan mobilnya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang seraya melihat mobil Sasuke yang sudah jauh. "Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasuke-sensei!" gumam Sakura.

_**0000000**_

Sasuke mengambil Handphone-nya. Kemudian dia melihat pesan yang di terimanya tadi. Lalu, dia mencoba menghubungi nomor tersebut.

"_Halo?"_

"Ini siapa?"

"_Wah~Sasuke rupanya! Kau tau, aku sudah menunggu kau menghubungiku.,Ini Suigetsu.,"_

"Cih, apa maksud pesanmu itu?"

"_Hmm, kujelaskan apa tidak ya?"_

"Tch, jangan bertele-tele!"

"_Ok, calm down, bro! Aku hanya memberimu peringatan!"_

"….,Apa maksudmu?"

"_Hm, gadis itu, siapa namanya? Sakura? Sepertinya dia adalah sumber kebahagianmu yang kedua setelah Haruno Sakura ya?"_

"….,"

"_Aku cuma memberimu peringatan! Jika tak ingin Sakura-mu itu bernasib sama dengan Haruno Sakura, sebaiknya kau lindungi dia!"_

"Jangan coba-coba kau sentuh dia!"

"_Hah~maka dari itu, kuperingatkan kau cobalah untuk melindunginya!"_

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"_Kau akan melihatnya besok!"_

"Cih, kita harus bertemu! Dimana kau sekarang?"

"_Aku takkan memberitahumu! Aku musuhmu yang akan berperang besok! Jadi, aku takkan member tahumu dimana markasku!"_

"Kumohon padamu, jangan sakiti dia!"

"_Wow, seorang Uchiha memohon padaku! Kau tau? Jika kau tak ingin kami melukainya, lindungilah!"_

"Kami? Kau tidak sendiri?"

"_Tentu saja! Kau tinggal lihat besok!"_

"Cih, lebih baik kau hancurkan aku daripada kau sakiti dia! Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan kita!"

"_Hah, itulah yang akan kulakukan! Aku akan hancurkan dirimu lewat Akasuna Sakura! Bersabarlah!"_

"Halo? Halo? Cih! Sial!" Sasuke melempar Handphone-nya ke jok belakang. "Apa maunya dia?"

_**000000000**_

"Sakura-chan, ada yang mencarimu!" teriak Sasori dari luar kamar Sakura.

"Siapa yang mencariku pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aku tidak tau namanya. Yang pasti dia yang mengantarmu kemarin, Uchiha?"

Sakura langsung membelalak kaget. "Kenapa tumben jam segini aku sudah di jemput?" gumam Sakura.

"Heeii! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam? Dia sudah menunggumu, baka!"

"Ya ya, chotto matte! Aku sedang bersiap-siap!"

"Hhh~dasar!" Sasori pun segera turun ke bawah dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Dia sedang bersiap-siap. Tunggulah sebentar.,"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Nee, Uchiha-san, ayo kita sarapan bersama!" ajak Mebuki-ibu Sasori dan Sakura-.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Oba-san.," tolak Sasuke halus.

"Tak apa, kau juga dekat dengan imoutou, jadi ayo kita sarapan bersama! Tou-san juga sudah menunggu.," ajak Sasori. Sasuke mencoba menolaknya tapi Sasori dengan cepat menarik tangan Sasuke menuju ruang makan.

"Saku-chan! Cepetan!" teriak Sasori lagi.

"Iya, aku sudah siap!" Sakura dengan cepat menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan. Matanya membelalak kaget mendapati Sasuke yang sudah duduk di samping Nii-san-nya itu. Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Hmm, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu terus, Sakura-chan?" tanya Kizashi-ayah Sasori dan Sakura-. "Tak bergabung?"

"Aah~ iya.," ujar Sakura gugup. Sakura pun segera duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Silahkan makan, Uchiha-san!" ucap Mebuki ramah seraya menyodorkan beberapa makanan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Sasori sudah memulai aktivitas makannya begitupun dengan Kizashi dan Sakura.

"Jadi, hubungan kalian berdua apa?" tanya Sasori dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam seraya melanjutkan makannya. "Pacar?" tanya Kizashi.

"Uhuk!" Sasuke dan Sakura sontak tersedak mendengar pernyataan ayahnya itu.

"Nande? Apa benar kalian pacaran?"

Sakura menegak habis air putih yang sudah di sediakan itu. Sasuke hanya terdiam. "Ti..tidak kok, kami hanya…,"

"Benar aku kekasihnya.," Sakura menendang kaki Sasuke dan men-death glare- Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya berdesis kesakitan dan tak memperdulikan tatapan Sakura.

"Waah~Imouto-ku yang lucu sudah besar ternyata!" kata Sasori. "Nee, Sasuke, jaga imouto-ku ini ya! Awas kalau terjadi apa-apa!"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia melirik Sakura yang sepertinya sudah _bad mood _itu.

_**Setelah sarapan….**_

"Aku berangkat dulu, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Nii-san!" pamit Sakura.

"Aku pamit dulu, Oba-san, Oji-san, Sasori-san.,"

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan!"

Sasuke pun mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya di susul oleh dirinya yang masuk ke dalam mobil. Sakura melambaikan tangannya kea rah keluarganya. Mobil Sasuke pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau aku kekasihmu, Sasuke-san?"

"Biar saja! Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Bu..bukan begitu, ha..hanya saja…,"

"Ssst, ini hanya untuk mengelabui mereka semua! Katakan saja pada mereka bahwa kita pacaran!"

"Yaa, tapi kenapa?"

"Agar aku bisa terus melindungimu.,"

BLUSH!

"A..apa?"

"Hn, kau pasti mendengar ucapanku barusan.,"

"Kau bertingkah aneh sejak kemarin. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Hn, tidak ada.," Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang.

_**00000000**_

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah tau belum?" tanya Ino dengan suara riang.

"Tau apa, Ino-chan?"

"Huuaah~Hanabi-chan hari ulang tahun!" jelas Shikamaru malas.

"Waahh? Hanabi-chan, otanjoobi omedetto!"

"Hmm, Argatou Gozaimasu, Sakura-chan.," Hanabi tersenyum seraya sedikit membungkuk. "Nanti malam, aku mengadakan pesta di rumahku. Mereka semua datang. Kau datang juga ya.,"

Sakura mengangguk. "Yosh! Ayo kembali bekerja!"

**((((())))))**

Tok, tok,

"Hn, masuk!" Sakura pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. "Hn, ada apa?"

"E..etto, nanti pulang kau tidak usah menungguku!"

"Hn, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin ke rumah Hanabi untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya.,"

"Tak boleh!"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Kenapa?"

"Aku bilang tidak!"

"Huh~dia sahabatku! Masa' aku tidak datang saat pesta ulang tahunnya?" ketus Sakura.

"Tidak!"

"Nee, Sasuke-san, boleh ya? Aku tak harus bersamamu teruus, 'kan?"

"…."

"Kumohon!"

"Hhh, baiklah! Dengan 1 syarat!"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tau disana pasti ada Naruto. Jadi, aku akan meminta Naruto mengantarmu pulang setelah pesta itu selesai. Dan kau harus mau!"

"Baiklah~,"

_**00000**_

"Nee Hanabi-chan, kau menyediakan makanan yang banyak, kan?" tanya Chouji.

**BLETAK**

"Ittai! Nande Shikamaru-kun?" ketus Chouji.

"Yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu hanya makanan saja!"

"Habisnya, aku kan maniak pada semua makanan.," ujar Chouji watados.

"Hahaha, iya. Aku menyiapkan makanan yang banyak untukmu, Chouji-kun.," ujar Hanabi sambil tertawa.

"Yeaah!" teriak Chouji senang. Dia pun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya memalingkan wajahnya. "Mendokusei~!"

"Jadi tunggu apa lagi, ayo pergi!" teriak Sakura, Ino, dan Kiba bersamaan.

**.**

"Hmmm, sepertinya Sasuke takkan bersamanya malam ini. Kita akan lebih mudah melakukannya.," ujar seorang pemuda.

"Yap, kita akan lebih mudah melakukannya, Suigetsu!" ujar Karin.

"Hmm, kemana mereka akan pergi sebenarnya?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Menurut yang kudengar, mereka akan kerumah Hyuuga Hanabi adik Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Neji.,"

"Hmm, begitu. Tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi!"

"Hump, setelah insiden Haruno Sakura waktu itu.,"

"Kita seperti ingin reunion aja…,"

"Nee Suigetsu, aku takut jika Sasuke ada disana juga.," kata Karin khawatir.

"Heh, biar saja! Kita lihat situasi dan kondisi saja! Yang pasti, kita harus terus mengawasi Akasuna Sakura.,"

**.**

**SASUKE POV**

Huh, hari ini Sakura akan pergi ke rumah Hanabi untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi dengan Sakura?

Sejak kapan aku mengkhawatirkan seorang perempuan selain Haruno Sakura?

Cih, sial! Apa mungkin aku mulai menyukainya? Tapi itu tak mungkin! Aku Cuma tak mau tragedy yang dialami Sakura terjadi padanya.

_Itu artinya kau menyukainya, Uchiha!_

Apakah benar seperti itu? Haah~menyebalkan! Apa aku harus ikut kesana agar rasa khawatirku hilang?

_Pergi saja, Uchiha! Agar gadismu itu selamat._

Gadisku? Dia bukan milikku. Haah~aku benci perasaan ini. Aku pergi apa tidak ya? Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja?

"Arrgh!" teriakku frustasi. "Apa aku pergi saja ya?"

Tok, tok, tok,

Suara ketukan pintu itu menyadarkanku dari perdebatan yang kualami dengan…entah apa itu..mungkin kata hatiku…

"Hn, masuk.,"

Sai masuk dengan kepala yang muncul duluan seperti tengah mengintip. "Yo!" sapanya.

Aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Tak biasanya dia seperti itu. Biasanya dia langsung masuk setelah mengetuk pintu.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan si pucat satu ini…

"Hn, kenapa kau tidak masuk? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Aku sedikit risih jika berbicara dengan orang yang hanya menunjukkan kepalanya saja.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya.," ujarnya pelan. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Kau bisa masuk dulu, kan?" ujarku sedikit memaksa. Dia pun akhirnya mau masuk. "hn, apa yang ingik kau tanyakan?" tanyaku.

"Ng, a..ano..," sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Kenapa bicaranya gugup begitu. "Kau tau Yamanaka Ino, kan?" tanya Sai pelan. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Ku punya nomornya?" tanya Sai lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Boleh kuminta?" Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya. Tak kusangka dia bisa menyukai seseorang juga.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menjahilinya sedikit. "Untuk apa nomor Yamanaka Ino?" tanyaku.

"Aku butuh!" jawabnya.

"Hn, butuh apa butuh?"

"Butuh! B.U.T.U.H!" katanya kesal. Aku hanya tertawa pelan. Akhirnya kuberikan nomor Yamanaka Ino padanya. "Arigatou. Aku permisi dulu, jaa nee!" ucapnya seraya keluar dari ruanganku.

**END SASUKE P.O.V.**

**.**

"Ini sekaligus refreshing bagi kita!" kata Ino seraya merenggangkan tangannya di depan rumah sakit.

"Yap, kau benar.,"

"Ta..tapi ini belum tentu refreshing lho!" kata Hanabi tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Naruto-sensei sudah pasti ada karena dia pacar kakakku. Lalu, Sasuke-sensei dia sahabat Naruto-sensei, bisa saja dia juga ada disana.," jelas Hanabi lesu.

"Yaah~kupikir ini benar-benar hiburan~" keluh Ino.

"Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke-sensei takkan datang.," kata Sakura.

"Nee, bagaimana kau tau itu?" tanya Chouji penasaran.

Mereka semua menatap Sakura penasaran. Karena tatapan-tatapan itulah Sakura merasa sangat risih.

"E..etto, aku cuma menebak. Mana kutahu. Tapi semoga saja benar.," kata Sakura gugup.

"Hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke-sensei?" tanya Kiba curiga.

"Hah?" Sakura membelalak kaget. "Ke..kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yah hanya, aku melihatmu makan bersama dengan Sasuke-sensei kemarin. Kita bertemu kemarin.," kata Kiba.

Sontak saja mereka semua memandang Sakura dan Kiba penasaran. Sedangkan Sakura _speechless_. _'Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya?'_ batin Sakura panik.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya kok.," jelas Sakura gugup.

"Ah sudahlah! Aku sudah lapar. Ayo cepet!" ketus Chouji seraya berjalan mendahului mereka semua.

Mereka semua pun mengikuti Chouji yang sedang berjalan di depannya. _'Huft, syukurlah! Arigatou, Chouji!'_ batin Sakura lega.

"Tapi, aku masih penasaran denganmu, Sakura-chan.," kata Ino yang berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Penasaran kenapa?"

"Itu yang di katakana Kiba tadi.,"

"Aaah~sudahlah! Lupakan saja masalah itu!" kata Sakura seraya mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

…**.**

"Tadaima!" kata Hanabi seraya melepaskan sepatunya.

"Okaeri, Hanabi-chan.," kata Hinata seraya menghampiri Hanabi dan yang lainnya. "Wah, ternyata teman-teman Hanabi-chan sudah disini.," Pandangan Hinata terhenti pada Sakura.

"Kau..," ujar Hinata. Hanabi dan lainnya termasuk Sakura memandang Hinata dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa, Hinata-nee?" tanya Hanabi bingung.

"Haruno Sakura?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura. Sakura terdiam sesaat kemudian tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku bukan Haruno Sakura. Perkenalkan, aku Akasuna Sakura.," kata Sakura seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Bagaimana bisa mirip sekali dengannya?" gumam Hinata.

"Naruto-sensei dan Sasuke-sensei juga pernah mengatakan itu. Tapi, aku bukan Haruno Sakura.," jelas Sakura.

"Nee, kita gak di suruh masuk nih, Nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi pelan.

Hinata tersadar kemudian tersenyum. "Gomen ne, silahkan masuk!" kata Hinata mempersilahkan.

"Arigatou, permisi.," ucap mereka semua.

"Silahkan nikmati hidangannya. Aku akan panggilkan Neji-nii.," kata Hinata kemudian beranjak dari sana.

"Nee Sakura-chan, siapa Haruno Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku juga tidak kenal. Tapi sepertinya salah satu sahabat Naruto-sensei, Sasuke-sensei, dan Hinata-san.," jelas Sakura. Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Permisi!"

Hanabi segera beranjak menuju pintu masuk. "Naruto-sensei-maksudku-Naruto-nii, Sasuke-sensei, silahkan masuk!" kata Hanabi.

Sakura tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Hanabi hanya terdiam dan kaget. _'Sasuke-sensei kesini?'_ batinnya.

"Wah, ternyata ada kalian semua disini.," kata Naruto seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Konbawa, Naruto-sensei, Sasuke-sensei.," sapa mereka semua kecuali Hanabi dan Sakura.

"Konbawa. Nee, Hanabi-chan, mana Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia sedang memanggil Neji-nii. Mau kupanggilkan?" tanya Hanabi.

"Ah tidak usah.," kata Naruto seraya mengibaskan tangannya.

Kiba memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia masih penasaran dengan hubungan mereka selama ini. Sasuke hanya duduk terdiam seraya memainkan Handphone-nya sednagkan Sakura hanya dia dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu.," kata Hinata yang baru datang bersama Neji. Sepertinya pemuda yang merupakan kembaran dari Hinata dan kakak dari Hanabi ini baru bangun tidur.

"Lama sekali kalian datang! Aku mengantuk tau!" ketus Neji.

Naruto hanya tertawa. "Gomen ne, Neji. Coba lihat ada siapa yang datang.,"

"Siapa?" tanya Neji. Dia melihat teman Hanabi saru per satu dan kembali berhenti di Sakura. "Kau Haruno Sakura?" tanya Neji kaget dengan mata membelalak.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Neji sebentar kemudian menggeleng.

"Hn, dia bukan Haruno Sakura. Dia Akasuna Sakura.," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Oh begitu.,"

"Kalian tunggu apa lagi, silahkan makan!" kata Hinata mempersilahkan.

Chouji dengan cepat mengambil makanan yang sudah di hidangkan disana. _'Aku ambil yang mana ya? Yang ini apa yang itu?'_ batin Chouji bingung.

"Hm, Chouji beraksi!" kata Shikamaru malas.

"Diam kau, pemalas!" ketus Chouji kesal.

Mereka pun mengambil makanan yang sudah di hidangkan kemudian di makan. "Hmm, oishi! Kau memang pandai memasak, Hinata-chan!" puji Naruto. Hinata hanya memainkan jarinya gugup dan malu.

"Nee, Sasuke, kupikir kau takkan datang. Kau tidak suka keramaian, bukan?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Makanya aku datang.," jelas Sasuke pelan.

"Apa itu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menggeleng kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya. "Hhh, benar-benar seorang Sasuke.," gumam Naruto.

"Fuuah~aku kenyang sekali. Makanannya enak, Hinata-san.," ucap Ino seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"A..arigatou.," gumam Hinata gugup.

Ino mengecek Hnadphone-nya dan melihat pesan masuk dari ibunya. "Nee, aku harus pulang sekarang. Ibuku sudah menyuruhku pulang.," kata Ino seraya berdiri.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan.," kata Hinata.

"Ah~arigatou.," Hinata mengangguk seraya berdiri dan mengantarkan Ino sampai depan rumah.

"Arigatou untuk semuanya, Hinata-san.," kata Ino seraya membungkuk.

"Hmm, iya. Arigatou karena telah datang.," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Ino mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Konbawa.," kata Ino berjalan seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Konbawa. Hati-hati di jalan ya!" kata Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Ino. Hinata pun berjalan masuk. Belum sampai di dekat pintu, ada yang menyapanya.

"Hai, Hinata. Kita bertemu lagi.," kata seseorang dari belakang Hinata.

Hinata membalikkan badannya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang dan menyapanya itu.  
"Suigetsu? Karin? Kenapa kalian bisa disini?"

"Sasuke-kun ada di dalam, ya?" tanya Karin kemudian tersenyum menyeringai. "Berarti ada Akasuna Sakura juga?"

Hinata menatap mereka berdua tajam. "Jangan lakukan apapun pada Sakura. Dia bukan Haruno Sakura. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian..,"

"Ada.," gumam Suigetsu. Hinata menatap mereka bingung. Kemudian Karin dan Suigetsu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Apa hubungannya dia dengan kalian?" tanya Hinata. Karin semakin tersenyum menyeringai sementara Suigetsu sudah tertawa pelan. "Jawab aku!" bentak Hinata.

"Kami tidak suka ada seseorang yang mirip bahkan persis sama dengan Haruno Sakura.," jawab Karin. "Itu membuat Sasuke kembali mengingat Haruno Sakura.,"

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tak suka Sakura-chan? Apa salahnya selama ini? Dia tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan kalian.,"

"Aku membencinya karena dia sudah merebut Sasuke dariku.,"

"Tapi, kau dan Sasuke tak pernah berhubungan. Dia tidak merebut Sasuke-kun!" kata Hinata tegas.

"Aku tidak peduli.," ketus Karin.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa lama sekali diluar?" tanya Naruto dari dalam.

"….,"

"Wah, ternyata memang seperti reunion ya..," sindir Suigetsu. "Tak mengundang kami?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kami juga temanmu lho!" kata Karin dengan nada menyindir.

"Aku..," Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Aku tidak pernah berteman dengan seorang pembunuh.," ucap Hinata sinis.

"Karin, kita pembunuh! Aku sangat terkejut!" kata Suigetsu. Karin mengangguk. "Kau tau, salah satu temanmu yang di dalam akan menjadi pembunuh seperti kami!"

"Itu ancaman?"

Suigetsu menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Aku hanya memberitahumu lebih awal.,"

"Arigatou atas informasinya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui, mereka semua takkan jadi seperti kalian. Aku yakin!" kata Hinata tegas.

"Heh, sebegitu yakinnya kah? Oke, kita lihat nanti! Jaa nee!" Karin dan Suigetsu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Naruto tiba-tiba keluar. "Hinata-chan, kenapa lama sekali diluar? Kenapa tidak menjawabku tadi?" tanyanya.

"…,"

Naruto menatap Hinata khawatir. "Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

"Naruto-kun..," panggil Hinata pelan.

"Hm?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan jadi pembunuh ya.," kata Hinata lirih.

"Nan desuka? Untuk apa aku melakukan hal konyol itu?" Naruto kembali terdiam seraya menatap Hinata khawatir. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Hinata menatap Naruto intens. "Karin dan Suigetsu tadi kesini.," Naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget.

**.**

"Hah~apa yang mereka lakukan diluar? Lama sekali!" ketus Neji seraya mengambil minumannya.

"Neji-san, Hanabi-chan, Sasuke-sensei, Sakura-chan, kami izin pulang duluan.," pamit Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba. "Terima kasih atas makanannya.,"

"Hn, hati-hati di jalan ya.," kata Neji.

"aku akan mengantar kalian ke depan.," Hanabi pun beranjak seraya mengantar Chouji, Shikamaru,dan Kiba keluar.

"Aku juga ingin pulang.," kata Sakura seraya berdiri.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke mencegahnya. "Jangan dulu pulang! Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Mereka masih di depan.," kata Sasuke.

Neji memandangi Sasuke dan Sakura bingung. "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Sakura kembali duduk. Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Hn, tidak ada apapun.,"

Hinata, Hanabi, dan Naruto pun bergabung kembali dengan mereka. "Hn, lama sekali!" ketus Neji.

Hinata tersenyum dan Naruto tertawa kecil. "Gomen ne, ada sedikit masalah di luar.," kata Naruto. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke. "Sasuke, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya. "Empat mata.,"

Sasuke memandang Naruto bingung. Tak biasanya Naruto mengajaknya berbicara empat mata dengannya dengan serius begini. Sasuke pun hanya menuruti perkataan Naruto dan mengikutinya.

"Naruto-sensei mau bicara apa pada Sasuke-sensei?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Hinata tersenyum. "Sesuatu yang penting.," jawab Hinata.

**.**

"Hn, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini menyangkut Sakura.," Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto serius. "Karin dan Suigetsu tadi kesini.,"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke geram.

"Mereka bicara dengan Hinata-chan.," Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Sepertinya mereka berniat membunuh Sakura seperti Sakura-chan.,"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. "Takkan kubiarkan.,"

"Lalu, mereka bilang salah satu orang di dalam aka nada yang menjadi pembunuh seperti mereka.," Sasuke menatap Naruto serius. "Aku mencurigaimu, Sasuke.,"

"..,"

"Aku takut kau akan bertindak di luar batas saat mengetahui Sakura kenapa-napa.," Naruto menatap Sasuke serius seraya memegang pundak sahabatnya itu. "Jadi kumohon, jangan bertindak semaumu jika itu terjadi. Kami disini akan membantumu.,"

"….,"

"Cepat jawab aku!"

"Aku ragu!"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Kenapa? Kenapa?" bentak Naruto.

"Aku takut aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri.,"

Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Dengar ini baik-baik. Selama kau tidak bertindak di luar batas, kau akan tenang. Kau masih bekerja sebagai dokter dan tanpa masalah.," kata Naruto. "Tapi, jika kau bertindak di luar batas, kau bukan lagi seorang Sasuke yang kukenal, kau akan jadi seorang pembunuh, Sasuke! Aku yakin Sakura takkan mau kau menjadi seperti itu.," lanjut Naruto serius.

"….,"

Tiba-tiba Sakura keluar dan membuat Naruto kaget. "Sakura?"

"Eh, gomennasai Naruto-sensei. Pembicaraan kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin pulang.," kata Sakura seraya memandang Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu! Jangan pulang sendirian.," kata Naruto. Sakura menatap Naruto bingung. "Etto, sudah malam. Tidak baik seorang perempuan pergi sendirian malam-malam begini.,"

"Hn, biar aku yang mengantarnya.," kata Sasuke kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sakura. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menuju mobilnya.

"Sasuke, ingat perkataanku tadi! Jangan ceroboh!" teriak Naruto.

…**.**

"Sasuke-sensei-ng, maksudku Sasuke-san.," panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

"Etto…," Sakura menarik nafas pelan. "Gomen ne.,"

"Hn, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke seraya melirik Sakura sebentar.

"Tadi, aku sedikit mendengar percakapanmu dengan Naruto-sensei.," ujar Sakura takut-takut.

"…,"

"Kau takkan menjadi pembunuh seperti yang di katakan Naruto-sensei, kan?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Hn.," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Sakura kembali focus melihat jalan dan ternyata itu bukan jalan menuju rumahnya. "Sasuke-san, ini bukan arah kerumahku.," ujar Sakura sedikit khawatir.

"Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu.,"

Akhirnya mereka di suatu tempat yang tampak asing bagi Sakura namun tidak bagi Sasuke. Itu rumah pohon yang Sasuke, Naruto dan Haruno Sakura hampiri sewaktu mereka kecil.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan, Sasuke-san?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya member isyarat pada Sakura untuk mengikutinya naik ke rumah pohon itu. "apa ada sesuatu disini?"

"Ini tempatku bermain bersama Naruto dan Sakura waktu kecil.," jelas Sasuke. Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke hanya mendengarkannya dengan seksama. "Disini juga, Sakura meninggal karena di bunuh Suigetsu dan Karin.,"

Sakura tertunduk. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sakura intens. Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang sedang tertunduk kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menggunakan tangannya secara perlahan.

"Aku pernah kehilangan semuanya. Aku tak mau itu terjadi lagi.," kata Sasuke lirih.

"Nee Sasuke-san, itu takkan terjadi lagi, kok. Aku yakin!" kata Sakura.

"Hn, itu akan terjadi lagi.," kata Sasuke pelan. Ia mempertajam pandangannya pada Sakura. "Kali ini akan terjadi padamu. Kau mau tau apa alasannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk ragu. "Mereka membenci ada sesorang yang mirip dengan Sakura yang bisa membuatku mengingat tentang Sakura. Jadi intinya, mereka membencimu walaupun kau tidak tau apa kesalahanmu.," jelas Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sakura frustasi dan kaget. Sakura mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Sasuke merasa kasihan melihat Sakura yang frustasi seperti itu pun langsung memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Sakura. Sedangkan yang di peluk hanya membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Dengar, selama kau berada di sisiku, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau selamat.," Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. "Jadi, kau tidak usah khawatir tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan Suigetsu dan Karin. Kau hanya perlu di sisiku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu.," jelas Sasuke lirih.

Sepertinya itu kalimat terpanjang dan tulus yang pernah di keluarkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

…**.**

"Saku-chan, Sasuke sudah menunggumu di depan. Kau sudah siap belum?" tanya Sasori dari luar kamar Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura keluar tanpa sepatah kata apapun melewatkan Sasori yang terbengong di sana. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Sakura berpamitan pada orang tuanya dan berjalan keluar menghampiri Sasuke. Belum sampai menghampiri Sasuke, Sasori kembali memanggilnya. "Apa, Nii-chan? Sasuke-san sudah menungguku.,"

Sasori menatapnya aneh. "Sasuke-san? Kalian berpacaran kan?"

Sakura tiba-tiba speechless dan gugup. "E..etto, ah maksudku, Sasuke-kun.,"

Sasuke yang kebetulan mendengar itu hanya menatap Sakura bingung. Sasori menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sasori-nii, kau mau bicara apa, sih? Sasuke-kun sudah menungguku.," kata Sakura gugup saat menyebut nama Sasuke dengan _suffix-kun_.

"Ah, baiklah. Pergilah, dia sudah menunggumu! Nee, jangan pulang terlalu malam seperti kemarin. Kau dengar itu?"

"Baiklah, Nii-chan ku yang tampan!" setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Tampak sedikit rona merah di wajah Sasori. "Aah, dia itu tumben memanggilku tampan. Aku kan memang tampan. Tak biasanya..," gumam Sasori gugup sendiri.

…**.**

"Hn, apa yang kau katakana pada Nii-san mu? Dia tampak malu-malu seperti itu. Wajahnya juga merah.,"

"Aku cuma menjahilinya. Aku memanggilnya tampan agar dia tidak bertanya yang tidak-tidak tentangmu.," jelas Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Hn, tentang panggilanmu itu tadi…,"

Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan pipinya panas. 'Ah, tadi aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasuke-kun. Betapa bodonya aku!' batin Sakura seraya mengetuk kepalanya sendiri. "Tentang itu…,"

"Aku menyukainya.,"

"Eh?"

"Teruslah memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu. Aku menyukainya.," kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya dan dia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun terlintas niat jahilnya. Pemuda itu tau kalau Sakura seperti itu karenanya.

"Nee, Sakura, kau sakit? Wajahmu merah.," ujar Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"A..aku tak sakit, Sasuke-san.," kata Sakura gugup seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hn, panggil aku seperti tadi kau memanggilku saat dirumahmu.,"

"Ti..tidak mau! Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Karena sekarang kau resmi menjadi pacarku.,"

**TBC**

**Nee, gimana chap ini?**

**Apa kependekan atau gimana?**

**Atau malah GJ?**

**Oh iya kalau kalian menemukan kalimat yang tidak asing di atas, itu aku terinspirasi dari perkataan di Drama Korea "I Hear Your Voice".^^**

**Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan^^**

**Mind to Review?**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cerita Sebelumnya:**_

"Hn, apa yang kau katakan pada Nii-san mu? Dia tampak malu-malu seperti itu. Wajahnya juga merah.,"

"Aku cuma menjahilinya. Aku memanggilnya tampan agar dia tidak bertanya yang tidak-tidak tentangmu.," jelas Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Hn, tentang panggilanmu itu tadi…,"

Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan pipinya panas. 'Ah, tadi aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasuke-kun. Betapa bodonya aku!' batin Sakura seraya mengetuk kepalanya sendiri. "Tentang itu…,"

"Aku menyukainya.,"

"Eh?"

"Teruslah memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu. Aku menyukainya.," kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya dan dia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun terlintas niat jahilnya. Pemuda itu tau kalau Sakura seperti itu karenanya.

"Nee, Sakura, kau sakit? Wajahmu merah.," ujar Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"A..aku tak sakit, Sasuke-san.," kata Sakura gugup seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hn, panggil aku seperti tadi kau memanggilku saat dirumahmu.,"

"Ti..tidak mau! Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Karena sekarang kau resmi menjadi pacarku.,"

**Summary: Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau cintai kembali? Dan bagaimana jika sebenarnya itu hanya seseorang yang mirip dengan cintamu saja? Bad Summary! RnR Please, Arigatou.. Sequel dari Anata O Aishite…**

**Balasan Review:**

**Hanazono yuri: **

**Ini udah lanjut^^. Review lagi yaa, arigatou^^**

**A/N: Haii, sepertinya di chap ini alurnya akan mundur. Jadi jangan pusing membacanya ya…Review terus, Arigatou Gozaimasu. **

**Anata ga Inakute Sabishidesu**

**By: Ayako Hiranata Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dkk bukan punya Aku**

**Character: U. Naruto/U. Sasuke/H. Sakura/H. Hinata/Karin**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/comfort/Friendship**

**Don't Like, Don't read..**

**Happy Reading^^**

_Disaat kau pergi, rasa sakit pun datang._

_Kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu disini…_

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi._

_Walau hanya sebentar, aku ingin melihatmu._

_Tapi….._

_Saat aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip denganmu.._

_Aku semakin merindukanmu._

_Aku sangat merindukanmu…_

_**Konoha Internasional Hospital, 09.00 p.m**_

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke-san!" teriak Sakura seraya membantu para suster membawa Sasuke ke ruang operasi.

"Ukh, Sa…Sakura, pang…panggilanmu i..itu salah!" ujar Sasuke lemah.

Sakura mendengus sebal tapi dalam hatinya dia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Jangan bicara lagi, Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura pada akhirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Begitu lebih baik.," Sasuke pun terbaring lemah.

Sakura pun semakin panik di buatnya. "Sakura-sensei, Sasuke-sensei harus segera di operasi.," ujar seorang suster pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk kemudian terdiam.

"Apa ada dokter bedah yang lain disini?" tanya Sakura. "Aku masih belum begitu mahir untuk mengoperasi Sasuke-sensei. Aku hanya bisa menjadi asisten dokter itu.," ujar Sakura lagi.

"Nee, aku bisa mengoperasinya!"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang tersenyum di belakangnya. "Naruto-sensei!" ucap Sakura senang. "Kalau begitu ayo kita laksanakan operasinya.,"

Naruto dan Sakura pun mensterilkan tangannya terlebih dahulu, sementara suster yang tadi bersama Sakura, membawa Sasuke masuk ke ruang operasi.

"Nee Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi sepertinya mereka bermusuhan. Sasuke-sensei terkena tembakan empat kali di bagian punggung dan dadanya.," jelas Sakura.

"Dengan siapa?" Sakura menggeleng. Naruto dan Sakura pun langsung masuk ke ruang operasi.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sebenarnya….

**...**

_**Konoha Internasional Hospital, 02.00 p.m**_

"Sasuke-san, ada apa?" tanya Sakura pelan pada Sasuke yang tengah serius membaca pesan dari seseorang.

"Hn, tidak ada.," kata Sasuke seraya memasukkan Handphone-nya kedalam sakunya. "Hanya sebuah spam bodoh yang tak berguna. Kau harus memanggilku seperti tadi pagi.,"

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kemudian menatapnya tidak yakin. "Benarkah itu?" Sasuke mengangguk seraya membaca berkas-berkas pasiennya. "Boleh aku melihatnya? Siapa tau, aku juga akan dapat spam seperti itu.,"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau tidak boleh membacanya!" kata Sasuke tanpa melihat kearah Sakura.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Tiba-tiba terlinta sebuah ide yang sebenarnya itu sangat menjijikkan tapi patut di coba. "Nee Sasuke-kun, boleh kulihat ya! Itu kan hanya spam.," ujar Sakura dengan suara yang imut dengan puppy eyes-nya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akn luluh, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke.

Sakura pun mendengus sebal karena usahanya tak berhasil. Kemudian ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Sasuke yang sering disebut _miss call_. Dan berhasil. Sasuke mengambil Handphone-nya dari sakunya. Dengan cepat, Sakura merebut Handphone Sasuke dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Sasuke kesal. Dia mencoba meraih Handphone-nya dari tangan Sakura.

"Nee, kau bilang kita pacaran. Jadi aku harus tau siapa yang mengganggumu, Sasuke-kun.," kata Sakura seraya mengotak-atik Handphone Sasuke dan menghindari serangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih sebal kemudian berlari menghampiri Sakura yang tengah serius mengutak-atik Handphone-nya. Sasuke terus mencoba mengambil Handphone-nya tapi terus di halangi oleh Sakura.

"Cih, kembalikan Handphone-ku!"

"Ti..dak..ma..u!"

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Sakura pun terus mengutak-atik Handphone Sasuke hingga menemukan sebuah pesan ancaman disana.

" _**From: 08xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Hmm, kau harus bersiap, Sasuke… Keselamatan gadismu itu di tanganmu! Dan kehancuran gadismu itu berada di tanganku! Lindungilah selagi kau bisa…,"**_

"Pesan apa ini? Siapa ini?" tanya Sakura terus membaca pesan itu.

"Sakura! Kembalikan!" bentak Sasuke. Dia masih berusaha merebut Handphone-nya. Sakura terus mengindar kemudian membaca pesan terakhir yang tertera disana.

" _**From: 08xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Nee Sasuke, bagaimana jika kita bertemu malam ini di rumah pohonmu yang penuh kenangan. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Dan jika kau berniat membunuhku juga saat itu, akan ku layani! Jadi, datang sendiri! Kutunggu kau jam 07.00 p.m.,"**_

Sakura sontak badannya terasa kaku setelah membaca pesan tadi. Sasuke pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempata ini dan segera mengambil Handphone-nya.

"Sa..Sasuke-san.," Sasuke hanya menoleh.

"Hn, panggilanmu itu harus diubah!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke serius. "Kau takkan pergi kesana, kan?"

"Hn, kemana?"

"Rumah pohon itu.,"

Sasuke terdiam dan terus menatap intens Sakura. Sasuke pun diam dan kembali ke mejanya.

"Sasuke-kun, jawab aku!"

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. "Benar, aku akan kesana! Ada hal yang ingin kuselesaikan.,"

"Kau takkan membunuhnya, kan? Kalau kau melakukan itu, aku akan membencimu! Kau sudah berjanji padaku!"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Dengar, ini demi kebaikanmu juga.,"

"Kebaikanku itu jika kau tidak melakukan hal konyol itu!" teriak Sakura kesal. Sakura menatap Sasuke lirih. "Jangan lakukan hal konyol itu! Haruno Sakura-san juga takkan suka jika kau melakukannya!"

"Tau apa kau?" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura hanya shock melihat tingkah Sasuke hari ini. Benar-benar aneh. "Kau..bukan Sasuke-kun yang kukenal!"

"Kau memang tidak mengenalku! Kau dan aku baru saja saling mengenal!"

Sakura terlihat tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke kemudian dia membungkuk sopan kemudian keluar tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Nanti juga dia kembali lagi kemari dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.,"

…

"Shh, kenapa dia berubah seperti itu? Menyebalkan!" keluh Sakura seraya menghentakkan kakinya.

"Sakura-sensei!" panggil seorang suster.

Sakura menghela nafas dan mengontrol wajahnya kemudian dia bebalik seraya tersenyum kepada suster itu.

"Ha'i, nande?"

"Ada pasien dari UGD yang harus di operasi sekarang.,"

"Aku mengerti! Akan kupanggilkan…," Sakura sedikit mengomel saat ingin menyebutkan sebuah nama. "Sasuke-sensei.," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum.

Suster itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Kemudian dia membungkuk dan meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang mengomel sendiri disana.

"Huft, aku baru saja bertengkar, dan aku harus kembali ke ruangannya? _Hah~I'm going crazy_!" ketus Sakura kemudian berbalik menuju ruangan Sasuke.

Sampai di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke, Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Sasuke-sensei, ini aku! Kau ada pasien, jadi cepat bersiap!" ketus Sakura yang berbicara tanpa masuk keruangan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapan Sakura. "Hn.,"

Sakura segera berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah gadisnya seperti itu kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menyusul Sakura.

_**!**_

_**Konoha Internasional Hospital, 05.00 p.m**_

"Operasinya berjalan sukses. Kerja bagus, Sasuke-sensei!" kata seorang suster seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mencari sosok gadis yang tadi menjadi patnernya saat menjalankan operasi. "Kau memang berbakat! Aku bahkan tak menyangka pasien yang tadinya sangat gawat bisa di selesaikan dengan cepat oleh Sasuke-sensei!"

"Hn, itu bukan karenaku! Aku hanya melakukan semampuku! Kalian kembali bekerja!" Para suster itu mengangguk seraya membungkuk kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke kembali mencari Sakura yang dari tadi tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sasuke pun melihat kearah jamnya dan sekarang sudah pukul 5. "Cih, sudah pukul 5. Aku harus segera bersiap.," Sasuke pun mengeluarkan Handphone-nya dan mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

"_**To: Akasuna Sakura**_

_**Kau dimana? Maaf, bisakah hari ini kau pulang sendirian? Aku sedang ada urusan penting.,"**_

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju parkiran dan segera pergi dari rumah sakit.

_**Tree House, 06.00 p.m**_

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang seraya memandang rumah pohon penuh kenangannya itu. Sasuke pun melangkah pelan menuju rumah pohon itu dan menaikinya perlahan. Saat sampai di atas..

"Wah, lebih cepat dari perkiraanku.," ujar Suigetsu. Dia menyalakan sebuah lampu lentera minyak yang berada di dinding rumah pohon.

Sasuke menatap Suigetsu dingin. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke dingin dengan tangannya yang di masukkan dalam saku.

Suigetsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hmm bagaimana ya? Aku belum menyiapkan target untuk mengancammu.,"

'Baka!' batin Sasuke mengumpat. Sasuke menyadari ada yang ganjil disini. Dia menyadari bahwa Suigetsu yang biassanya bersama Karin, sekarang hanya sendiri. Dia benar-benar harus waspada karena mungkin saja ada orang yang menyerangnya dari belakang mengingat penerangan disana tak terlalu mencukupi.

…**..**

"_**From: Uchiha Sasuke-sensei**_

_**Kau dimana? Maaf, bisakah hari ini kau pulang sendirian? Aku sedang ada urusan penting.,"**_

"Huh, sebegitu pentingnya kah?" ketus Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Ino dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang seraya tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku ada sedikit urusan disini.,"

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Gadis itu melepaskan jas dokternya dan meletakkannya di dalam loker. "Aku mengerti. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Sasuke-sensei. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sakura menatap kaget Ino kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak ada apa-apa kok dengan Sasuke-sensei.,"

Ino mengangguk lagi. "Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan ya. Kau jangan terlalu larut pulangnya. Tibak baik seorang perempuan pulang sendirian.,"

"Kau juga pulang sendirian, kan?"

"Etto, sebenarnya Sai-sensei yang mengantarku pulang.," ujar Ino gugup.

"Ehem, kau sangat beruntung, Ino-chan!" goda Sakura. "Ya sudah pulang sana! Nanti Sai-sensei lama menunggu tuan putri!"

Ino memasang wajah sebal kemudian berlari keluar ruangan ganti khusus wanita. Tinggallah Sakura sendirian disana. Karena tidak suka sendiri, Sakura pun keluar ruangan seraya mengirimi Sasuke pesan.

"_**To: Uchiha Sasuke-sensei**_

_**Sasuke-san, kau dimana? Apa urusanmu sudah selesai? Jangan bertindak konyol!"**_

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Gadis itu pun berjalan menuju UGD dan mengecek pasien yang baru di operasi.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menoleh kebelakang. "Ah, Naruto-sensei konbawa!" kata Sakura seraya membungkuk sopan.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau melihat Sasuke? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya.,"

"Katanya dia sedang ada urusan yang sangat penting.,"

"Begitu..," gumam Naruto. "Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau juga pulang. Kau kelihatan kelelahan.,"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. "Iie, aku tidak capek kok.,"

"Tak apa, kau pulang saja. Aku akan mengurus semuanya.,"

Sakura tersenyum kemudian membungkuk sopan sebelum dia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Sakura pun pergi mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar rumah sakit.

"Haah~akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai!" kata Sakura lega. "Tapi aku harus pulang sendiri! Huh, tau akan begini aku kan tadi bisa pulang bareng Chouji.,"

Sakura menoleh kebelakang. Merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikannya. "Ah mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang membekap mulut Sakura dengan obat bius dan itu membuat kesadarannya hilang…

…

Suigetsu melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 p.m.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" teriak Sasuke kesal.

Suigetsu menyeringai. "Kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi!" ujar Suigetsu. "Cepat bawa dia kemari!" perintahnya pada orang suruhannya yang berdiri di belakangnya. Orang itu mengangguk.

Sasuke mengikuti pandangannya kearah orang suruhan Suigetsu. Sasuke menatap curiga orang itu. Orang itu kembali dengan membawa seorang perempuan dalam keadaan pingsan dan melemparnya saja. Sasuke membelalak kaget melihat orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Simple saja..," ujar Suigetsu seraya menarik perempuan itu hingga dalam posisi berdiri. Suigetsu langsung menampar gadis itu dengan keras.

PLAK!

Gadis itu terjatuh akibat tamparan itu. "Hentikan!" gumam Sasuke.

Suigetsu hanya tersenyum sinis. "Kau tau gadis ini, kan?" tanya Suigetsu seraya menarik rambut gadis itu.

"Hentikan! Kubilang hentikan!" teriak Sasuke marah.

Suigetsu melempar gadis itu tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menghampiri gadis itu. Ia menepuk lengan gadis itu untuk membangunkannya.

"Sakura, kumohon bangunlah!"

Sakura tak bergeming. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura. "Sakura…," panggil Sasuke lirih. "Aku tak bisa memaafkan kalian.,"

"Itulah kalimat yang ingin kudengar!" kata Suigetsu tersenyum sinis. "Kau tenang saja. Dia akan segera sadar.,"

Sakura menggeliat sontak saja Sasuke memandanginya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura melihat Sasuke dan mengangguk. Tiba-tiba mata Sakura membelalak saat tau dimana mereka sekarang. "Kenapa kita disini?"

Sasuke terdiam dan kembali focus ke Suigetsu. "Sudah kubilang, kan?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Aku berniat membunuh kalian berdua malam ini. Sepertinya menarik. Bukan begitu?" kata Suigetsu seraya mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam jasnya.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. "Sa..Sasuke-san, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Panggilanmu salah!" ujar Sasuke pelan. Dia ini…disaat yang genting seperti ini masih saja memikirkan panggilan…

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Itu lebih baik.," gumam Sasuke pelan. "Sekarang dengarkan aku. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus pergi secepatnya dari sini.,"

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku akan menahannya. Setelah kau rasa aman, segera panggil bantuan. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku tak mau!" kata Sakura lirih. Air matanya pun tumpah. "A..aku..hiks..tak mau berpisah denganmu..hiks.,"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan melindungimu.,"

"Wah, seperti nonton drama saja.," sindir Suigetsu.

Sasuke menatap Suigetsu tajam. Karena posisi Sakura yang membelakangi Suigetsu, Sasuke bisa melihat Suigetsu.

"Sepertinya akan menarik jika aku membunuh perempuan itu dulu.,"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengarahkan Sakura ke belakang tubuhnya. Suigetsu tersenyum sinis seraya menodongkan pistolnya.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun.," panggil Sakura masih terisak. "Kumohon jangan mengorbankan dirimu.,"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya tepat di hadapan Sakura. "Jangan bicara lagi!"

"Tapi-"

_**Cup**_

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Sakura membelalak kaget atas aksi Sasuke itu. Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Sasuke sedikit melumat bibir Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya itu kemudian berbalik kembali menghadap Suigetsu.

"Wah, aksimu itu lumayan juga, Sasuke. Aku sedikit tercengang.," ujar Suigetsu. "Tapi ini akhir dari semuanya. Ucapkan selamat tinggal.,"

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berdiri membelakanginya itu. "Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja.," ujar Sasuke tanpa melihat Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tak ingin kau terluka.,"

"Diamlah!"

Sakura kembali menumpahkan tangisannya. Air matanya mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Selamat tinggal!"

**DOR.. DOR..**

2 tembakan mengenai dada dan bahu Sasuke. "Ukh!" Sasuke pun langsung terjatuh seraya memegang lukanya.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura seraya mendekati Sasuke.

"Sekarang giliranmu.,"

**DOR..DOR..**

Sakura memenjamkan matanya takut. Sakura merasakan seseorang memeluknya kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang melindunginya.

"Sasuke-kun.," gumam Sakura tak percaya.

"Ukh, ka..kau baik-baik sa..saja kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja! Aku harus menolongmu!"

"Cih, meleset!" ketus Suigetsu. "Kita akan bertemu lagi!" Suigetsu pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke disana.

Sasuke pun langsung terbaring. Darah yang keluar cukup banyak. "Bersabarlah, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan memanggil ambulance.," kata Sakura panik seraya mengeluarkan Handphone-nya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Sakura masih sibuk menelpon. "Sa..Sakura..,"

"Jangan bicara dulu.," kata Sakura lirih. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura menangis. "Ha..harusnya kau tak melindungiku tadi..," ujar Sakura terisak. "Ini salahku!"

"Hn, ini bukan salahmu.," ujar Sasuke seraya menghapus air mata Sakura.

Tak lama, sirine ambulance pun terdengar. Sakura segera membopong Sasuke ke bawah.

…**..**

_**Konoha Internasional Hospital, 09.00 p.m**_

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke-san!" teriak Sakura seraya membantu para suster membawa Sasuke ke ruang operasi.

"Ukh, Sa…Sakura, pang…panggilanmu i..itu salah!" ujar Sasuke lemah.

Sakura mendengus sebal tapi dalam hatinya dia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Jangan bicara lagi, Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura pada akhirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Begitu lebih baik.," Sasuke pun terbaring lemah.

Sakura pun semakin panik di buatnya. "Sakura-sensei, Sasuke-sensei harus segera di operasi.," ujar seorang suster pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk kemudian terdiam.

"Apa ada dokter bedah yang lain disini?" tanya Sakura. "Aku masih belum begitu mahir untuk mengoperasi Sasuke-sensei. Aku hanya bisa menjadi asisten dokter itu.," ujar Sakura lagi.

"Nee, aku bisa mengoperasinya!"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang tersenyum di belakangnya. "Naruto-sensei!" ucap Sakura senang. "Kalau begitu ayo kita laksanakan operasinya.,"

Naruto dan Sakura pun mensterilkan tangannya terlebih dahulu, sementara suster yang tadi bersama Sakura, membawa Sasuke masuk ke ruang operasi.

"Nee Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi sepertinya mereka bermusuhan. Sasuke-sensei terkena tembakan empat kali di bagian punggung dan dadanya.," jelas Sakura.

"Dengan siapa?" Sakura menggeleng. Naruto dan Sakura pun langsung masuk ke ruang operasi.

Naruto memperhatikan kondisi Sasuke yang bisa dibilang lumayan parah. "Apa semuanya sudah siap?"

"Ha'i, Naruto-sensei. Alat-alatnya sudah siap.," ucap seorang suster.

"Siapkan anestesinya.," perintah Naruto. Dokter yang menyiapkan anestesi mengangguk tanda sudah siap.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita focus untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke-sensei. Sakura-sensei, kau sudah siap?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita mulai operasinya. Messer…,"

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"Sakura, aku harus bicara denganmu.," ucap Naruto setelah melakukan operasi. Sakura mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Naruto. Sementara Sasuke dibawa oleh para suster yang membantu operasi tadi.

Naruto pun mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan duduk. "Apa kau melihat orang itu?"

Sakura menatap Naruto tak mengerti. "Orang itu siapa?"

"Ah, maksudku orang yang menembak Sasuke.," Sakura mengangguk. "Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

Sakura terdiam dan berpikir. "Dia seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu.,"

"Apa itu Suigetsu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu karena tak tau. "Aku tak tau. Lagipula, siapa Suigetsu?"

Naruto terdiam kemudian langsung mengambil Handphone-nya. "Apa dia seperti ini?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjukkan foto Suigetsu yang memang sengaja di simpannya jika memang di perlukan.

Sakura mengangguk. Naruto memegang kepalanya. "Apa dia sangat berbahaya, Naruto-sensei?"

"Sangat! Dia bahkan jauh terlihat berbahaya daripada dulu.," kata Naruto pelan. "Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya.,"

…

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang terbaring. Seorang suster yang berada di dekat Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura. "Tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja, Sakura-sensei.," Sakura mengangguk paham.

Suster itu pun membungkuk kemudian berjalan keluar. Sakura langsung berjalan ke samping Sasuke dan duduk di bangku yang memang di sediakan di samping tempat tidur pasien. Sakura menggenggam tangannya.

"Gomennasai, Sasuke-kun.," kata Sakura lirih. "Harusnya kau tak usah melindungiku.,"

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengambil Handphone-nya dan mengecek pesan yang masuk. "Siapa ini?" tanya Sakura bingung. Nomor tak di kenal.

" _**From: 08xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Hai. Kupikir kau pasti tau ini siapa. Jadi coba tebaklah.,"**_

"Hah? Pesan apa-apaan ini? Apa maksudnya?" gumam Sakura bingung. Ada pesan yang masuk lagi. Dari nomor yang sama

" _**From: 08xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jauhi saja Sasuke. Dia tak mencintaimu.,"**_

Sakura menggeram. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?

" _**To: 08xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Siapa sebenarnya kau ini? Tau dari mana jika Sasuke-kun tak mencintaiku? JANGAN MENGURUSI URUSAN ORANG LAIN.,"**_

Selang beberapa menit, orang itu membalas pesan Sakura.

" _**From: 08xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Aku mengenalnya. Dia hanya melampiaskan cintanya padamu karena kau mirip dengan Haruno Sakura.,"**_

Sakura terdiam seraya melihat pesan yang baru saja di terimanya. _'Sepertinya benar. Sasuke-sensei hanya mencintai Haruno Sakura-san.,'_ batin Sakura seraya memandang Sasuke yang sedang masih sadarkan diri. Pandangannya berhenti tepat di bibir Sasuke dan sontak wajahnya memerah.

'_Ja..jadi, kalau dia masih mencintai Haruno Sakura-san, kenapa dia menciumku tadi?'_ batin Sakura malu. Sakura mengetuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Sakura-baka! Kau tak seharusnya memikirkannya.," umpat Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar.

" _**To: 08xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Kau dimana?"**_

Sakura mengusap kepala Sasuke sebentar kemudian berjalan keluar.

…..

"Kau datang?"

Sakura menatap Suigetsu tajam. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kenapa harus Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm, kau harus mencari tau sendiri..," ujar Karin seraya berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Atau kau ingin merasakannya sendiri..agar kau mengerti.," bisik Karin di telinga Sakura

"Wah wah Karin-chan, kau sudah kembali rupanya..," ujar Suigetsu. "Kau tau, kami akan memberikannya secara percuma. Jadi kau harus mau melakukannya.,"

Sakura menatap tajam Suigetsu dan Karin. "Kau pikir kami takut dengan pandanganmu itu? Hah, lucu sekali. Ternyata kau berbeda dengan Haruno Sakura.,"

"Jangan bandingkan aku dengannya. Dia tetaplah Haruno Sakura. Kalian tak lain hanya pembunuh.," ujar Sakura pelan.

"Hoho, jadi kau Akasuna Sakura, heh? Sehebat apa kau sampai bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Karin seraya menarik kerah baju Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Menurutku aku tidaklah hebat..," pandangan Sakura berubah serius seraya memegang pergelangan tangan Karin yang menarik kerah bajunya dengan sangat keras. Karin sontak kaget dengan perlakuan Sakura. "Tapi, kau bisa menilainya sendiri.,"

Sakura dengan cepat memutar tangan Karin hingga terasa sangat sakit. Karin menjerit kesakitan, sementara Suigetsu sudah bersiap untuk menerjang Sakura.

"Hoho, ternyata inikah Sakura yang sekarang?"

Sakura menendang Karin menjauh darinya. Suigetsu pun melayangkan pukulannya namun gagal. "Hehe, perlu kau tau. Aku lumayan jago dalam membela diri.," ujar Sakura dengan angkuhnya.

"Cih, sial!" decih Karin seraya memegang tangannya yang terkilir karena Sakura. Karin hendak menyerangnya namun dapat di cegah oleh Suigetsu.

"Tenanglah Karin, kita akan menyerangnya lain waktu.," bisik Suigetsu. Sakura menatap mereka curiga. "Hmm, yah kuakui kau berbeda dengan Haruno Sakura. Tapi apa kau tau sesuatu?"

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari yang kau kenal sekarang ini. Khu khu, aku benar tak sabar menunggunya.," ujar Suigetsu seraya tertawa sinis.

Sakura mengeram kesal. "Jauhi Sasuke-kun. Atau kalian akan menerima akibatnya.," kata Sakura sinis.

"Ah, ya satu hal lagi. Kemampuan kami bukan hanya sebatas ini. Kau akan kaget jika melihatnya nanti. Sebaiknya daripada kau mengancam kami, lebih baik pikirkan dirimu sendiri.," Suigetsu dan Karin langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

"ng," lenguh Sasuke. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan melihat sekeliling.

"Sasuke-sensei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba dan Ino bersamaan. Sasuke mengangguk seraya mencoba untuk duduk. Tapi luka di bahunya itu sungguh menyiksanya.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap berbaring, Sasuke-sensei. Lukamu belum sembuh benar.," ucap Kiba seraya membantu Sasuke berbaring.

"Huft Teme, akhirnya kau sadar juga.," ujar Naruto yang baru saja datang. "Kalian boleh kembali bekerja. Biar aku yang mengurusnya.," Ino dan Kiba mengangguk kemudian membungkuk dan segera pergi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya terdiam seraya melihat sekeliling. "Teme? Sasuke?"

Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah Naruto. "Nande?"

"Aku tanya bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja. Selain itu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tak mengingatnya?"

"Aku ingat hanya saja tidak yakin.," ujar Sasuke ragu.

"Kau tertembak. Suigetsu dan Karinlah pelakunya.," jelas Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Hm, entahlah. Terakhir kami bertemu dia masih disini. Sepertinya dia sedang di kantin rumah sakit.,"

Sasuke langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan segera berlari ke kantin rumah sakit. Ia menghiraukan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan sekarang. "Sasuke-teme! Kau mau kemana? Kau harus tetap di ranjangmu!" teriak Naruto seraya mengejar Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja lari Sasuke terhenti dan menatap peremuan didepannya itu dengan pandangan khawatir. Sakura pun kaget. Kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang dua gelas kopi hampir saja jatuh karena Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya.

"Sasuke-sensei? Kau kan masih sakit kenapa kesini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura erat. Erat sekali. "Sa..Sasuke-sensei, orang-orang bisa melihat kita disini.," bisik Sakura pelan.

Sasuke semakit mengeratkan pelukannya itu. "Biar saja. Dan panggilanmu itu salah.,"

"Ta..tapi kita di rumah sakit. Kau bilang kan.."

"Lupakan kata-kataku waktu itu. Mulai sekarang panggil aku seperti saat kita diluar rumah sakit.," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Baiklah.,"

"Kemana saja kau ini? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"A..gomennasai, aku tadi baru saja pergi membeli kopi untuk Naruto-sensei dan untukku. Tapi karena kau sudah siuman, ini milikmu.," jelas Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dalam. "Ke..kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus selalu bersamaku, kau mengerti?" Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Naruto menghampiri mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Sebenarnya kau sakit apa tidak sih? Larimu cepat sekali!" ketus Naruto seraya memegang dadanya.

Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto kemudian ia menyerahkan kopi yang dibelinya itu pada Sasuke dan Naruto. "Aku harus kembali bekerja. Permisi.," ujar Sakura seray membungkuk.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. "Mau kemana kau?"

"Bekerja.,"

"Kerjaanmu sekarang adalah mengursku! Aku atasanmu!" Naruto tercengang dengan sikap Sasuke sekarang. Apa dia terbentur saat kecelakaan tadi? Dia jadi perhatian sekali pada perempuan.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tercengang."Wow, aku tak menyangka efek dari kecelakaan itu adalah ini. Benar-benar menakjubkan.,"

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengganti perban yang melilit pada bahu Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan dia mengusap luka itu dengan antiseptic. "Hn, kau cukup terlatih juga.,"

"Tentu saja, aku kan dokter.," ujar Sakura yang masih focus pada bahu Sasuke.

"Hn, baguslah. Jadi tidak repot-repot mencari dokter pribadi untukku.," gumam Sasuke sangat sangat pelan.

Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Sudah selesai. Sekarang tidurlah.," ujar Sakura seraya memegang bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kesana.," ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk meja para perawat.

"Tetap disini.,"

"Sasuke-sen..eh..Sasuke-kun, aku takkan hilang hanya karena kesana.," ujar Sakura seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu!"

'_Ya ampun, kenapa dia jadi overprotective seperti ini?'_ batin Sakura pasrah. "Baiklah, aku akan disini. Aku takkan kemana-mana.," ujar Sakura pada akhirnya dan kembali duduk. Sasuke tersenyum tipis atas kemenangannya.

"Ya sudah sana tidur. Jangan senyum-senyum terus!" kata Sakura seraya memukul bahu Sasuke. Sasuke meringis karena sakit akibat pukulan Sakura itu. "Aaa…sakit ya? Maafkan aku! Aku lupa!" ujar Sakura panik.

Sasuke langsung men-death glare-nya. Sakura hanya menunduk takut. "Go..gomen ne Sasuke-kun.," ujar Sakura takut.

Hal diluar dugaan pun terjadi. Tiba-tiba Sasuke…

_**Cup**_

Mencium Sakura (lagi) pelan kemudian langsung memejamkan matanya…Tidur..

Sepertinya Sasuke tak tahu keadaan Sakura sekarang ini. Wajahnya memerah dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Dia seperti patung boneka berwajah kepiting rebus. Tangannya memegang bibirnya. Sudah dua kali ini terjadi. Entah kenapa, yang kedua ini dia begitu memikirkannya sehingga tak bisa bergerak selama 1 jam.

Wah, Sasuke kau sudah keterlaluan. Kasihan Sakura…

Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung beranjak menuju meja perawat.

'_Aku harap kita akan selalu seperti ini. Suigetsu dan Karin, kita akan bereskan mereka bersama. Arigatou…Sakura.,'_

**TBC**

**Gimana Chap ini?**

**Maaf banget nih aku lama updatenya.**

**Oh iya mau promosi FF-ku nih, judulnya in my dream.**

**Jangan lupa review ya.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review. **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu^^**


End file.
